What Are You?
by Denim Jean
Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth? Will it have an effect on him?
1. Chapter 1: New

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

**Chapter 1: New**

A new school year has just begun, both in regular and wizards' high schools. The welcome parties are the most important events, which is precisely the case at WizTech. Justin, Alex and Max Russo go, like all the other students, dressed for the occasion.

"No stupid DJ arsing about this year. It's nice to have some good deal of live music." Alex says amused by the fact that there is an actual teenage band playing live for them. In fact, all students are more than glad about this band. The lead singer is a hot white-skinned seventeen-year-old girl with dark hair and eyes. Her look is daring and puzzling, but foxy. It seems as if she's older by the way she acts. She carries large ruby earrings. Her voice is great beyond doubt, almost divine. They are all marveled by her voice. Justin, who usually doesn't care about music, is equally stunned beyond doubt.

Song after song, she gets everyone's attention. She sings songs of her own repertoire and versions of Back to black by Amy Winehouse, Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae, Yeah right by Dionne Broomfield, Mercy by Duffy, Bleeding love by Leona Lewis, We found love by Rihanna, Stronger (What doesn't kill you) by Kelly Clarkson, among others. The party is the greatest ever and, whenever the band is taking a little break, boys come around the lead singer at the backstage and ask her out, but she refuses politely every now and then. Justin does not know why, but he also feels strangely attracted to her. In spite of this, he does not dare to even get close enough to her, like, let's say at a two- or three-meter distance of her. He's quite shy.

Alex nonetheless is very much eager to become friends with this new girl. Therefore, she comes closer to her and asks her if she would be her friend. Justin is listening behind her sister's back. The girl soon notices him and his curiosity, and she politely stares at him with a keen interest. He is quite well-built for his age, which is odd. But what puzzles her more is the fact that his clothes do not belong to the typical _macho_ style: shirts designed as if a men's biceps were the only thing a female should ever fix her eyes upon. Justin's shirt is clearly not like that, even though he had _some_ muscles underneath – something which defines him in an interesting way at first glance. She also finds it cute the fact that he hides behind his little sister (because Alex just never stops talking and tells her that Justin is her dorky big brother and so on so forth).

"I'm delighted, Alex. But, you see, I'm not a student here. I think you suppose I am, but I'm _not_ actually." She says a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, that's not a problem, May!" Alex answers. "Is it Justin?" Alex has to nudge him on his ribs.

"It's fine, I guess." Justin says with shyness. "But then, what are you doing here? I suppose you're a witch who..." He says matter-of-factly.

"She must be a witch who happens to be hired to play here tonight!" Alex says giving it all for granted.

"Well, I'm not actually." May blushes when she admits so. Alex is surprised; Justin, enraged. "I have been invited to stay here for a… quite a while, but don't worry about the Secrecy Pact. I know and I respect that."

"Who has 'invited' you to stay over, may I ask?" Justin says, coming closer to her and hiding his anger very badly. He's mad even though he likes her peach-like smell from the very start.

"_I did_, as a matter of fact!" The headmaster says proudly before she can answer. "She will stay here as long as she likes. Although she's not a witch, she knows a great deal of magic and other stuff that wizards can't do. She's a genius and I hope her stay here will be beneficial for everybody." He says proudly.

"But what about the Secrecy Pact, Sir?!" Justin complains.

"Don't worry, Justin. She knows about it. Everything. She has promised me she will respect it as any other wizard would. The secret is safe."

"She's a human, then?" Alex asks curious.

"Oh, no, not human either." The headmaster answers giggling. "She looks human, but she's one of the world's most extraordinary and brilliant creatures ever."

"_What_ is she then?" Justin asks losing his usual temper, except when he argues with his sister of course.

"Justin, you, as the smartest student of WizTech, why don't you try to find out what she is?" The headmaster dares him with this challenge. May is stunned, stares hesitatingly to the headmaster but says nothing. He just blinks an eye to her. Justin notices it and rages within.

"Fine, I _will_." Justin says defiantly.

"Sir, I'm not sure this is a _good idea_." May whispers to the headmaster a bit worried.

"Nonsense, it will be fun! He's good, but I _bet_ he can't get through you." He giggles. Justin can't believe it: he had once been his pet. Now he's not his pet anymore. It's _her_ and he doesn't understand why.

Even though Justin stares at her defiantly, May does not back off. She's proud like hell even though she would actually prefer not to mess up with anybody. Realizing he's just become a rival, she smiles devilishly at him and leaves.

* * *

Later that night, May asks the headmaster if he's sure about this. He smiles and tells her not to worry. Then, she asks him who Justin is.

"He's been my pet for the last… _two_ years, I think. He's the smartest wizard here. I think he'll do great stuff in the future. His skills and knowledge are great beyond doubt."

Having said this, May seems to relax somehow and begins to think it will actually be _nice_ to have him around sometimes. The headmaster notices and smiles at her.

"You're suddenly calmer, May. How's that? If your rival is _smart_, then things will get tougher for you."

"I know. Just… let me handle this, OK?"

* * *

Regular high school also begins. Alex, Max and Justin go to their classrooms when suddenly they see May in the hall humming Move in the right direction by Gossip. Alex is beyond happy. Justin, beyond angered and threatened, but he still feels attracted to her in a way. He realizes it may be because she's hot like hell. Today she wears low rider dark blue jeans and a red tight shirt with short sleeves. Boys come to her and ask her out again, even though they don't know her. She refuses politely.

"Hey, May!" Alex comes closer to her and asks her in which class she's in.

"I'm seventeen, so the last one over there, if I'm not wrong." She wasn't.

"What an extraordinary coincidence!" Alex bursts out with joy. "I had not expected to see you so soon and… well, _here_! By the way, that's also Justin's class, so I offer you my _condolences_."

Both girls giggle, but Justin is angry again.

"Yes, keep on laughing, but I'm the genius here. I have already figured out what the hell you are, 'extraordinary and brilliant creature'."

"_Oh_, have you, Justin?" May says defiantly. Justin loves to her his name on her lips, although he thinks he hates her.

"You're a siren!" Justin bursts out. "'Cos of your charming voice." He sweetly and very gently holds her chin with his fingers and giggles proudly. "I've _won_."

May laughs and he stops holding her chin with amazement.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not a siren." She says while she shakes her head amused.

"I want a proof of it."

"You doubt my word? Oh, what the hell! Why should you trust me? So, sure, why not?"

"If you get wet, you will transform into a siren."

"Then _make me_ get wet. Let's see what happens."

Then, Justin gets some water drops from the drinking fountain from the corridor with the tips of his fingers and comes back, coming closer to her to be able to touch her. He doubts where to do so.

"Touch me. C'mon."

He hesitantly brushes her left cheek with his fingers. He does so quietly and gently, so much so that he can't but help adoring the way it feels, silky and warm. They stare at each other. He blushes a bit. After a few seconds, she smiles proudly, because no transformation is taking place, and goes to class giggling and humming the same song back.

"See ya…" She says.

"Nice try, _Brains_." Alex laughs at him. Max is also laughing.

"Don't you dare mock me, guys." Justin says defiantly. "Sooner or later I'll figure out what she is and then it won't be funny."

They all proceed to class.

* * *

All classes go smoothly, but Justin wants to be under the spotlight every now and then. He feels proud and overconfident. He glances at her constantly just to check she knows who the boss is here. May lets him do it and smiles, but he doesn't get it. However, at some point the teacher asks her to give an answer after Justin's great explanation about some physics theory and she is able to give a better and more comprehensive answer than him. He's amazed but mad at the same time. She's just reacting calm and normal. She makes him feel like a child now.

During the break Alex prompts her to sing. May feels a bit pushed and blushes, but she does as told. Justin is not so mad right now and listens to her singing from the distance as she sings Stronger than me by Amy Winehouse, I kissed a girl by Katy Perry and Crush by Jennifer Paige. She feels his staring on her skin and glances at him sometimes. All classmates are all in awe at her talent. Justin feels he can no longer be mad at her when she sings, though. Developing strange mix-feelings, he calms down.

Boys come around her and ask her out. She refuses again. Alex cannot believe it. So many times in a row boys come and ask for a date, at which point she just politely rejects them and leaves.

Alex decides to come closer to Justin and tells him he _should_ feel great. Justin is surprised at this comment. She explains that he should feel great 'cos she's smart like him, a magical being (more or less, yet to know _what_ exactly) like him and her singing is so heavenly. He should consider her an equal. He considers her opinion closely. She _may_ be right.

Harper, who has fallen for Justin since early high school, notices that Justin and May are somehow too close after the day's events, but she doesn't know why, and she sees May so wonderful and attractive that she can't help but feeling jealous.

* * *

When class is over, Alex asks her where she lives. May answers she lives at WizTech itself, in a room close to the rest of the teachers'. They are surprised to know. Maybe it's a clue.

* * *

Later that day Justin is researching. It's already three in the morning and he finds nothing good enough. Too many theories which do not lead anywhere. He's fed up with it already. Too many times her voice comes up in his mind, singing playful songs and leading him to sleep.

* * *

On the next day and the wizards' high school, Justin asks the headmaster to give him a clue. He giggles and refuses, but suggests him to ask her for clues directly. Then, Justin explains this strange feeling he has when she's nearby: the fact that he feels he needs to be close to her, that he feels strangely attracted to her, especially when she sings. Then, he blushes. The headmaster just answers:

"Good. You have your first clue then, Justin."

Justin feels suddenly threatened.

* * *

***Chapter 2 preview: Justin will mess up his head with too many theories. As the title goes, "Epic fails" is the only thing he'll get.**

**Enjoy!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	2. Chapter 2: Epic fails

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Then, Justin explains this strange feeling he has when she's nearby: the fact that he feels he needs to be close to her, that he feels strangely attracted to her, especially when she sings. Then, he blushes. The headmaster just answers:

"Good. You have your first clue then, Justin."

Justin feels suddenly threatened.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Epic fails**

Justin and May meet the next day during school hours, in the hall. All of a sudden, there is a medical emergency: a younger girl has an epilepsy attack and May helps her with a ruler. Justin and the rest witness the whole thing. The emergency unit congratulates her work when they come and get the little girl to hospital. Some teachers congratulate her too. Justin feels marveled, but when talking to her he has his next _epic fail_ in his attempts to find out what she is:

"You're a fairy!"

"Nope."

"Errr, a werewolf then!" He says a bit desperately.

"Ah-ah. Nope again."

May has had a great debut at school. Justin is jealous, but somehow this challenge is raising his adrenaline levels in a fun way – he loves it, even though he fails every now and then.

* * *

Justin's parents discover May's singing talent through Alex's enthusiastic descriptions and want her to play next Saturday at their sub shop. Max is sent to ask her about this, she brings her to the sub shop and she reluctantly (but very politely) accepts. When all is settled, Justin comes in, finds out about this and complains to his parents, but secretly looks forward to listen to her voice again. They all ignore him, by the way.

May glances at him at some point when he's staring out the window and feels real bad 'cos of his pride and his visible hatred towards her. She doesn't realize he may like her, though. She does not get why he's always around her anytime, anywhere, even though it seems clear to her that her presence bothers him. Yes, sure, there is this _stupid_ challenge on, but there's no need to stick around 24/7. She doesn't understand it, so she doesn't like it. That's why she feels she must keep some sort of distance. The wider it is, the better.

* * *

The next time Justin decides to try his luck, they meet during a meeting at WizTech. The headmaster is giving a speech and Justin comes closer to her, sits beside her and whispers into her ear his next theory. He suggests she's a daytime vampire or a vampire with magical protection of some kind.

"Nope. Try again." She whispers a bit too blatantly.

Then, the headmaster announces a tournament. Pupils may fight using the discipline they like the most: magical or not. There will be some knowledge test as well. Justin is more than glad about it. He's excited. May does not even think of taking part in it, she does not belong. But then, the headmaster invites her to come onto the platform on purpose and he suggests she _has_ to participate. He wants to see who is the best and then stares at Justin. May suddenly understands.

Both Justin and May complain. He's jealous of the headmaster's attentions to her. The headmaster and May realize of it. But May is angry 'cos she's had enough of Justin already: she does not want to interact with him on any occasion if possible – so taking part in this competition is clearly not part of her agenda. The headmaster insists on her taking part in it.

"You know, it's always _boring_ 'cos Justin _always_ wins every year." The headmaster points out.

"This suddenly changes _everything_. I accept the challenge." She says defiantly.

"I _knew_ you just couldn't turn it down if you knew! I'm glad! God, this year's tournament will be the greatest ever!"

When she comes down from the platform, Justin and May are staring at each other fiercely and aggressively. She does not even realize she has a swarm of boys around her asking her on a date.

* * *

Some other day, at WizTech…

"A mutant." Justin says.

"No." May asnwers.

"An elf."

"Nooo." May answers tired. "Can I rehearse now? I need to rehearse for Saturday."

"A… leprechaun!"

May turns around and stares at him with indifference and tiredness on her face.

"What?"

"God, you're _desperate_, aren't you?" May says. "You're bothersome sometimes, don't you know? Just… leave it, OK? I'm sick of it already."

But he won't give up. Not with the tournament in mind, which will take place in a week's time.

* * *

Saturday evening comes. She comes to Justin's parents' sub shop wearing a hot short red dress and sings with all her might and joy. Her voice is stunning and everyone feels great about the idea of having her around to sing sometimes. Maybe other singers can have their opportunity here. She sings Umbrella by Rihanna, Collide by Leona Lewis, Sex on fire by Kings of Leon, Beautiful liar, by Beyoncé and Shakira, Well, well, well by Duffy and also sad-toned songs like Hope there's someone by Anthony & the Johnsons, which also causes awe and admiration amongst the audience.

"This idea has been a great success indeed." Justin's father tells his wife. "The customers are delighted."

Justin, who works there every afternoon and evening, has lots of stuff to do already and can't listen to her as much as he would love to. He's sweeping the floor and he thinks:

_Yes, I guess I must admit I love the way you sing, May. It feels as if all clocks stop and I don't have to worry about anything anymore... I wish you knew. No! If she knew,… Focus, Justin: the tournament will take place next week!_

Then, May notices him sweeping the floor close to the counter and stares at him while she's singing Rolling in the deep by Adele and he's having this mental monologue. He notices and raises his gaze until it meets hers. He stops sweeping, but she keeps on singing this epic song finale while he finishes his internal monologue with these heart-felt words:

_Yesterday night I fell asleep with your voice singing lullabies in my head…_

* * *

Once the show is over, Justin comes to her.

"I know now: you're a goddess."

"No."

"A semi-goddess then."

"No, there is no deity in me, not even a part of it." She says hastily and tired. "Look, I'm tired. Can you annoy me to death _tomorrow_, please?"

She does not want to see him, but she usually conceals her feelings quite well. Instead she usually displays herself as strong, distant and as if she couldn't care less. But tonight she's just too tired to keep it up. Besides, Justin's abs and biceps are not helping either. Justin senses something is going wrong then, but is afraid to ask for her well-being.

All of a sudden, his parents need him to help them and he has to leave.

Harper, who's been waiting of a chance to me rude to her, behaves meanly to her, but she's too innocent in her attempts for May's standards. She just insults her quite childishly. Alex notices this and stops Harper. Alex then apologizes to May.

"Alex, stop!" Harper cuts her apology to May. "May, it's me who's sorry. I'm… I'm in love with Justin and I… I just thought you and him, that you were… I mean…"

"OMG, Harper!" May whispers and holds her. "I understand, I get it… I get it. You thought we were… dating or something. _God_, please, _no_! We're not… like that. He's been pushing me around lately, but he hates me actually."

"I'm so sorry, I admit the jealousy took over me. I've never seen Justin so concerned for a girl. _Ever_. He's always staring at you, talking about you, asking about you…" Harper goes on.

"Is it so?" May blushes a bit.

"Please, forgive me, May."

"Sure, Harper, you're a good girl. Thank you…"

Alex thinks she will research on her just to calm Justin down a bit. She thinks he's getting too obsessed with her already.

Then, more boys come to her and ask her out. Some of them are quite older. They even seem undergraduate students. She refuses politely and leaves.

* * *

Later that night, Alex has been researching on the net and she shows Justin her discoveries: she's invented the rehab exoskeleton and she appears in some school newspapers in the sports section. She was real good at gymnastics! There are even some videos on the net about her abilities. They're both beyond amazed.

* * *

Both have been training hard and Justin has stopped researching about her any further. He knows he has to focus harder on the tournament. Both have been studying hard as well, since there will also be a knowledge test.

The night before the tournament, Justin texts May and asks her to meet at WizTech's hall. He wants to tell her about his latest discoveries and smirks to himself.

All of a sudden, May comes down the staircase to meet him. Justin's jaw loses its usual strength and drops slightly when he sees her attire: she's wearing cute deep red ballerinas, low rider light blue jeans and a white tight T shirt with a suggestive neckline. Her hips dance delightfully as she comes down the stairs. He swallows hard.

_Good heavens…_

"You're an angel…" He manages to whisper when she gets close to him. His cheeks have blushed a bit.

* * *

***Chapter 3 Preview: Is she an angel? What will happen in the hall? Will it have some consequences the day after, at the tournament? I'm quite sure it will!**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	3. Chapter 3: Struggle

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

* * *

**Previously:**

All of a sudden, May comes down the staircase to meet him. Justin's jaw loses its usual strength and drops slightly when he sees her attire: she's wearing cute deep red ballerinas, low rider light blue jeans and a white tight T shirt with a suggestive neckline. Her hips dance delightfully as she comes down the stairs. He swallows hard.

_Good heavens…_

"You're an angel…" He manages to whisper when she gets close to him. His cheeks have blushed a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Struggle**

"You're an angel…" He manages to whisper when she gets close to him. His cheeks have blushed a bit.

"Blessed be your innocence! No." She giggles and smiles at him.

She's in a better mood since Justin has dropped the subject of a whole week and she seems keen to play along again. He blushes a lot. May notices it, in the same way that she notices she likes his abs, biceps and triceps.

"Then you must be a demon." He gets serious.

"No, I'm not either." She answers seriously too.

"I know about the rehab exoskeleton and your special abilities in gymnastics. I saw it on the net and at first I just couldn't believe it."

"I was sure you'd eventually find out. But it's not related to what I am."

"You must be highly gifted!"

"I am."

"You're a genius! You could be studying at university and yet you're… well, _here_!" He exclaims bewildered; his pride is hurt when admitting so, though.

"Not interested in… growing faster. I'll go eventually, just not yet." May saying noticing that his pride is hurt. "Look, Justin. I've been thinking. Let's stop this nonsense. I'm fed up with it already. Aren't you?" She says gently.

"Are you mocking me? 'Cos I can't find it out, isn't it?" He gets a little bit aggressive about it. He doesn't like it when she says she wants to drop off the subject.

"No, it's just that…" She tries to calm him down.

"Or worse: are you _patronizing_ me?" He says almost shouting.

"Justin, relax. I'm not _patronizing_ you." She says a bit aggressive too. Ironically, she can't make him chill out 'cos of her tone.

"You think you're way better than me, don't you? You may just be, but you'll have to prove it tomorrow." He says taking a threatening and intimidating step towards her.

"Do you really want to fight _now_? The tournament is _tomorrow_, Justin. As you say, _tomorrow_." She points out with more aggressiveness, coming closer to him intimidatingly as well. "But the only thing that crosses your mind tonight is getting the hell out of me, right? _Why on earth_ did you make me meet you? What intentions do you have?"

"Do you really think this is part of a plan of mine?" He says hurt.

"Why not? _Prove_ it."

"… I could break you neck right now." He whispers defiantly to her. She notices his breath on her skin and feels suddenly too hot.

"_Ha_! Fine. So this is the way you prove stuff: by being aggressive." She replies daringly. "But I could break yours too. I've also been training hard, you know." She smiles as well.

"You _know_ this is not an evil master plan. Why should you think it is? You're acting weird and paranoid!" He yells.

"_Weird and paranoid_ is the way you keep hassling me around, like the pain in the ass and… _Brains_ you are, asking me if I'm a siren, fairy, werewolf, vampire, mutant, goddess,… angel, demon or any other beast. It's me who should be hesitant about _your_ intentions!" She's yelling too.

"You stood up to this challenge! Remember?"

"But it wasn't _my_ idea! It was the headmaster's. And besides, I've been telling you to drop the subject 'cos it's a bad idea!"

"Why, may I ask?"

"'Cos… you're the most _bothersome_ kid I've ever come across!" She yells at him decisively.

"I may just be, although you're underestimating me by calling me _kid_. But _I_ think you've got something to hide, don't you?" He says seriously and questioningly, staring into her eyes and getting hold of both her arms and not letting her go. She blushes a bit. "Is it related to the fact that all the boys you come across ask you out on a date and… stare _indecently_ at you?"

"That's none of _your_ business. Nothing related to me is actually." She whispers defiantly. Instead of fighting to get free from his hold on her, she pulls her own face closer to his face and whispers with a smile on her face. "So leave me alone, _kid_." He can't help but drop his eyes down until they meet what's just below her neckline.

Acting like this bewilders Justin to the extent that he loses grip on her arms and blushes a bit, and she is free again. She turns her back on him and makes her way back to her room. He just can't take his eyes from her butt in these low rider jeans.

"Go home, Justin." She whispers gently. "Tomorrow shall be the day we settle the score once and for all. And Justin…" She turns a bit to meet his eyes with sadness. "Let it be the last time, please. I'm sick of having you around like _this_."

"WTF, May. What do you mean _'like this'_? I'm not buying it. You're definitely hiding something from me, from everyone else."

"The headmaster knows. Which is enough already."

"If you're a menace for our race or for the world, I'll have to fight against you. Or kill you." His muscles tightening and May notices it.

"I'm not a menace for…" She sighs discouragingly. "_your race_. I may be for some males only, though. And lesbians."

"What are you talking about?"

"Justin, go home now, please. _Enough_."

"That's because I'm getting closer, aren't I?" He says defiantly with a smirk on his face and glowing eyes.

"You're not even close. And I'm not spilling it out."

"I'll _make you_, then." He says decisively and staring so intensely into her eyes that she feels threatened for the first time by him. She feels her legs are suddenly weak for a second or two and she does not know why.

Having said this, Justin fights with May in the hall. She clearly does not want to carry on with this and tries to dissuade him verbally, but it's not use, even though the next day is the tournament. Justin pushes her around so that she may spill her secret out just to keep him from fighting at this hour at night, but she sees his intentions and refrains from falling into his trap. She keeps her mouth shut although he's insulting her, judging her, making her mad. Her gymnastics skills are quite useful now to be able to avoid his attacks.

At one point, May gets too enraged, feels the urge to counterattack and pushes Justin to the floor. She sits on top of him and takes his magic wand from him. With her other hand, she grabs one of Justin's wrists. Then, she uses the wand as it were a knife or a sword and places it under his chin, as if attempting to cut the skin of his neck with this hypothetical blade, making him rest his head on the floor with his chin a bit higher than normal. With his free hand, Justin grabs the hand which holds his wand and tries to pull it off from his neck. They struggle.

"So this is it?" Justin manages to whisper.

"You're a pain in the ass. Admit it." She whispers and smirks.

"Never."

"Promise you'll stop pushing me around, that you'll stop trying to find out about me. Then, I'll let you go." She whispers seriously.

"If you win tomorrow, I promise I will. But not now." He whispers back.

"Oh, yeah, right, I get it. You want a second chance 'cos you haven't succeeded right now…"

"No, it's not like this. I…"

"Then, what?! You're always pushing me. You're always mad, yet you stick to me 24/7! I never seem to _understand_ you!" She says clearly offended. Justin is amazed and shuts up for a while, until she whispers: "I _hate_ you…"

Having said this, she loses the strength to keep him quiet under his wand and feels the need to flee from him. Justin takes this chance so that he's the one that now lies on top of her, holding the wand close to her neck and grabbing one of her wrists. She's not even applying any degree of strength with the other hand, the one which had held the wand. In spite of having the control on the situation, Justin is not happy with it. He knows she has let herself do this somehow, even willingly perhaps. He gets his face closer to hers and whispers calmly:

"What are you doing?"

"Although I may have beaten you tonight, you'd never stop, would you? I know. You may consider you've won… But _I_ didn't promise I'd spill it all out if you did." She whispers and smiles. "I'll just shut up until the only thing left for you to do is give up on me. You'll never find out…"

"What?" Justin feels hurt. "Why?"

"C'mon. You've got your wand now. Use it on me if you _dare_." She smirks. "I'll let you hurt me and you know why?" Justin is beyond puzzled. "Tomorrow is the tournament. If you hurt me tonight, you'll be disqualified tomorrow."

He realizes it's true and gets scared because that's not even remotely what he intended to do tonight from the very beginning. He feels his sweat becoming extremely cold. The way her eyes suddenly become weak and sheepish beneath him, as if telling him she's willing to be hurt by his hand… horrible, masochistic even.

"You're… smart." Justin finally whispers. "You've never wanted to fight with me tonight, yet you have 'cos of my stubborn, _stupid_ attitude. And you've beaten me. Not only once, but _twice_ now. Unbelievable…" He sighs and blushes. "I'm sorry, May. I… I didn't mean to…"

He drops his wand and feels awful. Then, they shut up for what seems to be an eternity and they both realize they have ended up lying together, too close, him on top of her and still grabbing one of her wrists. His face is barely three or four centimeters over hers, his chest is half leaning on hers, her nipples are hard, he can feel the touch of the skin of her stomach on the skin of his abs, their hips meet one to one down below, her legs are not parted but his are too close to hers, as if they are embracing them.

Then, her eyes are half-way close, staring at him with no questions on her mind, just asking herself why isn't she pulling him off and rushing to her room without saying a thing, locking the door with all her might once she's in and alone. Justin can't help but returning her magical stare to her, as if his eyes were locked into hers, and then he very slowly gets his face closer to hers, little by little. He's about to kiss her. He brushes slightly the tip of her lips with his and all of a sudden she feels a wave of sweet heat and tension flowering down her spine, which makes her panic to an unknown extent. She pushes him away and rushes to her room, blushing a bit too much and hot like the sun in a summer day at midday in the desert.

Justin is appalled and lets her go.

* * *

A bit later that very same night, Justin dreams of actually kissing her and he loves it. When he wakes up, he can't believe it. On the one hand, he feels ashamed of his behavior last night and feels the need to apologize to May. On the other, he feels brutally embarrassed to face her, because he blushes too hard when he thinks about her, unable to stop it, and is forced to admit that he likes her… very much.

_But she hates me. She told me so last night, before I attempted to kiss her… I'm a fool._

* * *

**_*_****Chapter 4 Preview: Steamier, right? :) Will she spill the beans? Why all this anger and rage on her behalf? The tournament will take place ASAP, clues included!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	4. Chapter 4: The tournament

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

* * *

Previously:

A bit later that very same night, Justin dreams of actually kissing her and he loves it. When he wakes up, he can't believe it. On the one hand, he feels ashamed of his behavior last night and feels the need to apologize to May. On the other, he feels brutally embarrassed to face her, because he blushes too hard when he thinks about her, unable to stop it, and is forced to admit that he likes her… very much.

_But she hates me. She told me so last night, before I attempted to kiss her… I'm a fool._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The tournament**

The tournament has already started and the knowledge test has ruled out more than 75% of the students. May and Justin shine out as the best by far.

The headmaster was right. The final stage will be a fight between May and Justin, even though they seem to be equals in everything.

Once the rest of the students have been beaten and there's only Justin and May left, they have to face each other for the first time since last night. It's obvious that the headmaster is very pleased with the tournament, although he would be rather more amazed if he knew about what had happened the night before. Maybe they would get both disqualified, but they wouldn't say a thing about it. Therefore, they fight against each other at the arena. May is angered and her blows are far more intense than Justin's, who's still trying to get rid of the weakness which his feelings for her cause him.

"You're not giving all you have to give, Justin!" The headmaster yells at him. "Come on, young man!"

"I know!" He yells back, preparing his magic wand.

_I'd give you something radically different than this fight, May._

"Don't take this too personally, May! Good heavens, you seem offended! Why all this passion?" The headmaster yells at her.

"I s'ppose it's the adrenaline!" She yells back, lifting her fists to fight.

_Or my hormones… God, he's gorgeous and I almost let myself get carried away last night._

"Come on, come on! I want to see the best of you two! If not, this show won't be worth it." The headmaster exclaims.

"This _show_?!" May exclaims with anger as her fists drop down with amazement.

She glances back at the headmaster and then she stares at Justin. She feels used right now and frowns hard. She's not here to give a _show_. She's not a puppet.

_This is no show. I'm not having fun with it. I never have. Why should anybody in my place? Is Justin having fun? 'Cos if he does, I'll definitely kill him._

"Justin, is this meant to be funny? Are you having fun with it?" She asks him with a serene voice but it's clear that she's full of anger.

"No, I'm… not." He answers calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"This is no _dogfight_, Sir." She yells back at the headmaster with ease of word, pride and rudeness. "With all my respects, I came here to compete seriously. I'm putting on no _show_ here and I won't tolerate that anyone considers this a '_show'_, as if fighting were a mere entertainment – _where I come from there is no such thing_." She almost lets a teardrop fall with these last words, and after a small pause, she carries on: "Therefore, I'm leaving. I have no interest in taking part in such activities."

Justin is amazed at her reaction and just cannot help but drop his jaw and wand. He stares at her in bewilderment, unable to grasp the whole thing. She makes her way to leave the spot.

_She's going. That's it. She's angry. Not at me I guess. No, I suppose not. But, what the hell did she mean by 'where I come from there is no such thing'? Her countenance was so sad then… I think I saw something glowing in her eyes. Something must have happened to her – something cruel._

"May, w-where are you going?" Justin asks her naively.

No use for words now. May, as if she has not listened to Justin, leaves and does not answer him. Her face has darkened and her general look is stern and tense. Justin cannot see her eyes because her fringe strategically covers them and overshadows their present state.

Chaos reigns at the moment in the audience area, as May has decided to actually _kill_ any existing protocol in history of mankind by being so rude and leaving the arena. After a few minutes, the headmaster announces he has taken a crucial decision:

"Dear audience, I am so sorry for this unexpected outcome, but the tournament must have a winner one way or the other. Every member of the jury has concluded that May's speech can be interpreted as a retirement from this competition. Therefore, Justin is this year's winner!"

The audience screams his name, cherishes him, adores him, although no decent fight has taken place against May, it looks as if they had forgotten her already. Justin is given a medal and plenty of congratulations, but he's not even remotely satisfied.

The headmaster talks to Justin about her rude character, which he had already experienced before, and apologizes on her behalf.

* * *

Some days afterwards, leaning on the regular high school's wall after class...

"A zombie?" Justin is desperate.

"Gosh, no! I don't eat brains, haven't you noticed?" She answers back.

"Hum… May, you said… you'd keep it to yourself, that I'd never find out." Justin says calmly and sadly.

"Hm…"

"Where are we, May?"

"I don't know, Justin. I'm afraid I don't wanna know." She answers also sadly.

"We haven't talked again since the tournament. I was worried about you." Justin admits. May blushes a bit. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." She says drily.

"Your room is so close to the headmaster's… and the rest of the teachers. How can you cope with it? Or even better, why _must_ you cope with it?"

"Justin, please, leave me alone, for Christ sake."

Her tone and expression reveals she's so exhausted that Justin can't help but trying to make her laugh, at least smile a bit.

"I know… Yes! Now I know what you are: nice dark hair, red round earrings and you flee from me every now and then. You must be… a _ladybird_!"

She smiles a bit and chuckles. Justin feels positively proud of the effect these words have had on her.

"No, of course not, silly."

"But, hum…" Justin suddenly has an idea. "Now seriously, what about a mix of two races?"

"Good." May is surprised. "You're getting closer now. Which?"

"One of the above at least?"

"Yes. Shall I or shall you say which?"

"I guess… mutant."

"Your guess is right." She smiles. Justin loves it, but it soon fades away, allowing the most sorrowful and sad expression ever worn by a face to appear on hers. "My mother was."

"Was?" Justin fears to ask. She sighs and proceeds with the explanation.

"Both my parents are dead since my early infancy (but they were not married or anything, I just happened to be the result of a short-time relationship), my adoptive father died a few months ago, and I have no living relatives who might care about me, just an older brother whom I've never met, but he's also dead, so anyway… I know it feels like the most unbelievable lie that anyone has ever said, but I'm afraid it's true. I've been living almost all my life with my adoptive father in a post-war era in an area in South Africa. That's why I don't like fights being considered an amusement or entertainment. I just have a guardian left, but I don't want to depend much on him. I'm seventeen already."

Justin is unable to say anything. He's frozen.

"The cat got your tongue, huh? Don't worry. I get it."

Justin feels so childish for his behavior until now that he feels embarrassed beyond any possible limits.

"So, who's your guardian?"

"Wanna bet?" May bites her tongue and, seeing that Justin is unable to speak any further, she carries on. "The headmaster. That's why I _have to_ _cope_ with him, like it or not." She smiles with irony but it soon fades away. "Please, Justin, don't tell anybody about this."

* * *

She's invited to sing again at their sub shop again. When she does, during the course of a Saturday evening, she decides to perform most of her own songs. All of a sudden, Justin thinks that all the songs she sings seem to deal with him. She also sings Hands clean by Alanis Morissette.

_… Although the request for silence is yours, May. And I'm honoring it, yes._

She also sings Obsessed by Mariah Carey.

_You know why I'm obsessed with you, May. I can't help it._

And she also sings My favourite game, by The Cardigans.

_It's never been a matter of you versus me, I know, although sometimes it looks as it is. This game of yours has made me stick to you until I've learnt your story and now I can't let go._

And Me, Myself and I, by Beyoncé.

_That's not true, May. You have me._

He hates it as much as he loves the fact that she's singing about him. He loves it for obvious reasons – he likes her. He hates it because she looks sad.

Boys come to her and ask her out again. She refuses – again. Justin hates it when this happens. A lot. May goes to the bathroom to get a change of clothes:

"Hi, Justin." She says as she lets a hand fall gently on his forearm. "Didn't see you when I came in. See you in five minutes. Go get a change of clothes."

In the meantime, Justin is aware that these guys have stuck around and that they're looking meanly at him for a long while. When he goes outside to sweep the front steps and the surrounding floor, these boys attack him and accuse him of stealing her attention. They believe he's into her and that he's actually got her. They are extremely jealous. He denies it and tells them they aren't worthy of her attention and to go away. When they're about to start a fight, some adults go by and they retreat, afraid to be discovered. They promise they'll be back someday. Justin has been acting like a true gentleman and does not seem remotely intimidated.

May has seen the latter part, from the accusation onwards. She's amazed and blushes. Justin discovers her when she's leaving the scene as if scared to meet him. Their eyes meet, but Justin and May say nothing. He sees she blushes. May finally leaves the spot with embarrassment.

Justin is sick of so many boys around her all the time. He wonders why it is always the same with her. It _must_ be a clue. He's got to discover yet the nature of her other half…

* * *

Next Monday, they meet again at regular high school and Alex suggests they all go to the cinema to watch _Troy_ next Sunday. They all go. May and Justin go reluctantly. They end up sitting next to each other, even though May still feels embarrassed and Justin is not fully comfortable with that uneasy scene from Saturday either.

They finally chill out a bit, but then that _particular_ scene in the movie was putting the level too high for them to bear: why were these two characters in the movie portraying _almost exactly the same thing_ that had happened between May and Justin the night before the tournament?

"OMG, don't tell me…" May manages to whisper to herself with amazement. Justin hears it all.

That scene makes it complicated to bear the closeness between both. The characters kiss passionately and have sex after fighting like May and Justin had. They both blush a lot. Justin cannot bear it any longer and has to go out immediately. May waits a minute or two and does the same. Justin goes to the bathroom to wash his face with very cool water. When he goes down the stairs, he surprises May, who is about to leave, heading for the front door. He immediately stops her.

Alex was suspicious about this reaction on their behalf and discovers them arguing in the hall and blushing a lot, both.

"What is going on here?" She asks. "You left right when there was a great deal of 'action' in there…" She giggles. "Why are you blushing so much?"

Justin lightly implies that that _Troy_ scene had actually happened between them, but not completely. May gets super angry. It was supposed to be a secret, for _obvious_ reasons! He apologizes in a rush, but she just stares at him as if she couldn't believe this.

"Have you…?" Alex asks in a whisper staring at both of them, frozen, assuming they have actually had intercourse _right before_ the tournament, that they have a secret love affair and other stuff.

May wants to leave immediately, but Justin stops her physically. He grabs her right arm and her body by her ribs and suddenly feels a huge desire increasing within him which burns vividly and wildly – she notices his reaction and gets rid of his arms immediately, she's scared like hell. She finally leaves in a hurry. He knows something is strange about what he has just experienced.

* * *

***Chapter 5 Preview: May's true story is about to be unveiled fully... in the next chapter! Will it have an effect Justin when he finds out?**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	5. Chapter 5: Making amends

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Have you…?" Alex asks in a whisper staring at both of them, frozen, assuming they have actually had intercourse _right before_ the tournament, that they have a secret love affair and other stuff.

May wants to leave immediately, but Justin stops her physically. He grabs her right arm and her body by her ribs and suddenly feels a huge desire increasing within him which burns vividly and wildly – she notices his reaction and gets rid of his arms immediately, she's scared like hell. She finally leaves in a hurry. He knows something is strange about what he has just experienced.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Making amends**

Justin talks to the headmaster about the latter experience at the cinema. He gets serious and finally tells Justin about it all: he reveals she has the Desire's mark on her ribs, where he touched her.

"To make a long story short, her biological father is a member of the Endless family: Dream or Morpheus. He had plenty of names. You know they exist since the beginning of time and each member of this family has special duties which shape the world as it is. All existence actually, not just the world. Morpheus is devoted to the creation of dreams, nightmares and the control of every living being's sleep, abilities which she also has besides the power of magic and music. He died a few years ago, but left this little child behind: her. May had a brother, Orpheus, though. If you know Greek mythology, you already know he was very well known for his musical talent, which she's also got. But he died as well and it was long ago and, obviously, they have never met. Morpheus has plenty of brothers and sisters, but there's one sister/brother of his, Desire, who betrayed Morpheus and casted a spell on May as a punishment for him: the Desire's mark. The outcome of the spell consists in a love enchantment based on brutal and bestial physical attraction, that is, every heterosexual male and lesbian female will undoubtedly feel attracted to her to such an extent that she has to deny the relationship and flee immediately, or else she may be caught and raped… And basically that's why she's such a warrior. She has to ensure her safety herself."

Justin's eyes widened and then he understood it all.

"In spite of the fun that Desire obtains from it, she/he decided to induce the death of Morpheus by using a mortal's desires in the process. Complicated story… Desire is cruel and mean. And May just wishes for revenge, but she knows she can't do anything, 'cos she's just mortal like her brother. Well, that's why her hair and eyes are so dark, like her father's. That's why she wears ruby earrings (one of her father's power symbols). That's why her voice is so magnificent. Has she told you about living in a post-war South Africa?"

"Yes." Justin says sadly.

"Her adoptive father died a few months ago, an intellectual guy and a friend of mine. They lived just with each other's company under very difficult circumstances, besides the Desire's mark. He made me her guardian."

"She told me this bit… I've been too harsh on her lately. Too selfish, too childish. I wish I had known.

"You may regret your past behavior, but I'm sure you can fix it." The headmaster tells him with a true heartfelt smile. "By the way, the kind of boys she likes: the intellectual type. If you hadn't any brains, she wouldn't even have glanced your way. You're lucky."

Justin blushes a bit.

"Look, I can offer you a chance to be nice to her: some students have strayed of their path and need some help with the studying of magic. Both of you have to rehabilitate the whole class, six students only. Each will have three students. Whoever succeeds in making them learn and pass their exams will be the definite winner of the tournament."

Justin accepts and suggests he tells May himself. The headmaster agrees gladly.

Alex and May have been talking on the phone about what happened at the cinema.

"Alex, I know, I should've told you." May admits. "But the tournament was the day after. You know it's hard to meet and have a proper chat about this stuff. Besides, I got mad when the headmaster told us it was just a show. I already had tons of stuff concerning Justin bothering me… annoying me… puzzling me…"

"Making you feel _HOT_…" Alex points out.

"Yes… I mean, _NO_!" May replies as fast as she can. "_No_, Alex!"

"_Yyyyesss_, May." Alex adds. "OK, tell me about the night before. What happened actually?"

"Justin texted me to meet immediately at the WizTech's hall and I agreed. When we met, he went on trying to find out what I am, but his hypothesis was wrong again. Then, we started an argument and things got out of hand and we started to fight and… I just didn't want to. I tried to calm him down, but it was no use. And then, I managed to get him on the floor and I sat on top of him."

"_OMG_, like in the movie!"

"I managed to get hold of his wand and I put it close to his neck. We began to struggle. He was mad with anger. So was I, to my shame."

"Like in the movie…"

"I tried to make a deal, but he wouldn't accept my terms."

"OMG! You had him! Which deal?"

"He had to admit I had won and therefore he had to stop annoying me."

"Justin would _never_ accept that. He's too proud."

"I know. That's what happened actually. Then, I had an idea: I let him take over me. He got hold of me and lay down on me, holding his wand to my neck, and I pushed him to hurt me."

"So _fucking_ hot! But why?"

"I told him that if he hurt me, he would get disqualified tomorrow at the tournament, because I'd spill the beans. He realized he had been a jerk and stopped, which is what I wanted."

"Oh, that was clever. And _hot_."

"Alex, _please_…" May sighs.

"OK, OK,… go on."

"And then, the worst part: he apologized, which was nice, but he didn't let me go. He was still lying on me and his face was so close to mine that…"

"_OMG_! He kissed you and you had sex!"

"Alex! No!" May yells at her, but then she calms down. "He… _almost_ kissed me. I just pushed him and ran away."

"Stupid! Stupid! _Stuuupid_!"

"Alex, no. Stop it, will you?"

"Oh, don't you like him?"

"Hm…"

"Oh, yes, you _do_, miss I'm-so-tough." Alex giggles.

"Well,… I'm a girl, I'm not… cut out of stones, you know." She whispers.

* * *

Justin sees May in the hallway at the regular high school, arranging some books and notes and humming Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Again, and bearing in mind that he knows she blushed at him the last time she left the café but that she must still hate him and be pissed off by what had happened at the cinema, Justin believes that she's singing about him, because part of the lyrics _may_ just fit for the occasion.

But, since he is eager to tell her the news, he's more than glad to come close to her and make amends. May notices his change of attitude immediately and asks about it:

"Now that's a bit _radical_, don't you think?" She's not as enthusiastic as him 'cos of the new attitude, 'cos she still wants to keep the distance while Justin feels he must be nicer, closer, warmer, calmer, much less childish, etc.

He tells her he'll stop annoying her, seriously. Then he tells her he knows about her personal story. She raises her eyebrow.

"I've been talking about your family history with the headmaster, I mean, you guardian… about everything."

She's bewildered and very angry. She puts on her I'm-gonna-kill-ya face.

"You have no right to know ALL my personal stuff! Did I research on every single tiny little bit of information about _your_ life?!" She sighs. "Enough. At least you won't bother me anymore. And keep it a secret this time, please."

Justin then apologizes again and for his past behavior. He promises he'll be good. He feels real bad and wants to make amends with her. She's like go-to-hell for a few seconds, but she changes her mind in the end. Justin tells her about the headmaster's proposal. May accepts his apologies, changes her mood and agrees to teach anything that might help to those kids. Justin adds that the one who gets more students to pass their exams will be the tournament's winner.

"Is it always compulsory in any kind of relationship with you that EVERYTHING must be in competition format?" She sighs and smiles. He does so too.

They both take this competition very seriously, maybe too much. The students won't help to create a good positive and calm learning environment: they love the way Justin and May compete against each other and argue (they saw what had happened in the tournament and loved it). They end up arguing 'cos of the students' fault (they mess up with them so easily). Some start saying that if they hate each other so much it's because they secretly love each other. They mock them at their will.

Justin feels embarrassed but unable to say or do anything about it. May gets real angry. Besides, these students stare at her indecently every now and then. Justin realizes of it. She does too.

Nevertheless, May has an idea: she delivers them a speech about being no-good, using a serious, but sexy tone. Justin is leaning on the table beside her. He is just looking and listening to her. He notices that all students' eyes focus on her like sunflowers would, following the sun, that is, May whenever she moves.

"Whether you like it or not, we're here to improve your skills and knowledge. Or else you won't _ever_ get out of here. If you don't wish to improve, it's fine with me. As if I cared at the end of the day… But if you wish to get out of here being able to do great stuff, stuff that other students your age can't even _imagine_, now's your chance."

She gets closer to Justin, almost touches his body with hers, and holds his chin directing it to her face at first and then to the students. Justin blushes a bit 'cos of the amazement, but lets her do it gladly.

"Remember to engrave in your tiny little brains the words that will come out of this mouth, darlings. They may save your _ass_ one day, especially the day of the exam. _He_ has plenty of interesting things to say…"

Justin is staring at her eyes, engraving _her_ words into _his_ brain actually, and she suddenly meets his eyes and lets his chin off.

"I hope all of you pass that good damn exam. 'Cos I'm gonna kick your asses if you _don't_." She says serious and angry.

Then, she goes to the back of the classroom and tells Justin to proceed with the teaching. All students focus at once and ask questions and seem to be interested in learning. Justin is impressed by the way this speech has worked upon them.

Once the students have gone, Justin gets his books and stuff to go home and tells May that that speech was great indeed.

"It worked. Thank you, 'cos you're actually helping me to win."

"I _had_ to. Don't get mad at me OK, but – since you know about the Desire's mark – you may have noticed that they were not listening to you, that it's hard to get things understood while I'm in the room, because they just won't stop staring at me. You would've blamed me in the end for distracting them from study, accusing me that I'm taking advantage of the situation. I definitely don't want that." She smiles. "At least now, the environment is the proper one."

Justin smiles and stares her.

"I'm not mad at you. I feel like I can't ever be. I feel very lucky actually."

"Lucky?" She smiles devilishly and comes closer to him. "I planned this and you _let_ me do it. What if I had put you in trouble? I _could_ have."

"You wouldn't. You're a lot better than that. I trust you." He comes closer to her, not as defiantly as her, with more confidence and a smile on his face. He feels like kissing her, he's staring at her lips.

"Am _I_ trustworthy?" She's almost whispering. "You should ask yourself if the mark has had a negative effect on you already." She gets serious. "Look, that day at the cinema… you noticed it, right? If you come closer to the mark and touch it on my clothes, it burns. But if you stare directly at it, you'll get mad… Be careful. You're too good… to fall for that." She says sadly and leaves.

He feels sad for her. No contact is allowed it seems.

_This lonesomeness of hers due to the mark must be unbearable sometimes. It's not fair._

* * *

May is in her small personal 'apartment', which consists of a small bedroom, a bathroom and a cute little living room. She's reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen on her sofa. The sun has long gone set and it is dark outside. It's getting colder by the minute, maybe because there's a storm coming. May hears distant thunders, but does not care about them yet. She's got one window open.

Hours go by, the storm finally makes its appearance, she leans too comfortably on the sofa and reading becomes too tiresome and a burden to her eyes. May finally falls asleep on the sofa with the book still open on her chest at 1 o'clock a.m.

Out of the blue, Justin noiselessly comes through the open window soaked from the rain. He stares at the sleeping beauty, smiles and decides to carry her to bed. He first takes the book away and leaves it on a small table nearby. She lifts her dormant body with his arms and carries her to bed. He loves it. Accidentally, he touches the spot where the mark is and feels its overpowering effect on him and must restrain himself from doing anything wrong. Therefore, once he's left her on her bed, he turns around and heads for the window.

Once the cold rain has washed away his nasty thoughts, he comes back to May, gets a blanket for her and kisses her goodnight on her forehead.

* * *

On the following morning, May wakes up and wonders how come she's in bed when she remembers falling asleep on the sofa.

Anyways, she gets dressed with clean clothes and, when she enters her small living room to gather the books and notes for today's classes and have a little breakfast, she notices something odd. The window is closed, but she remembered it open. And then:

"There's a note and a rose on my book on the table!" She utters with sudden amazement.

This little table close to the sofa had the Pride and Prejudice novel on the table, open at a very crucial scene in which Darcy confesses his love for Lizzy for the first time.

"I had read this already a few days ago."

And there's a note on that page and a rose full of raindrops on its petals. She reads it carefully. If blushing could be measured by weight scales, May has blushed a ton. The note reads:

_**Dear May,**_

_**Your beauty falls heavier on me than this storm. Maybe this rose standing under the rain can bear the weight of being close to you better than I do.**_

_**XO,**_

_**Justin.**_

_**P.S.: Don't you ever dare to leave an open window again.**_

_How on Earth am I supposed to go to high school now and act normal to you, Justin? Just tell me how to bloody do it…_

* * *

***Chapter 6 Preview: Now these students are naughty, aren't they? I identify myself with them sometimes... They seem to get closer, and closer, and... Justin is eager to do so, but does May? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**

**P.S.: God, I adore Pride and Prejudice!**


	6. Chapter 6: Exam results

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**Dear May,**

**Your beauty falls heavier on me than this storm. Maybe this rose standing under the rain can bear the weight of being close to you better than I do.**

**XO,**

**Justin.**

**P.S.: Don't you ever dare to leave an open window again.**

_How on Earth am I supposed to go to high school now and act normal to you, Justin? Just tell me how to bloody do it…_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Exam results**

"Alex," May calls her at her cellphone. "I have a major crisis." She says with a trembling voice.

"Good heavens, it's only… 6:30 a.m. I'm still asleep!" She manages to say still feeling sleepy and with a heavily disheveled hairdo.

"Alex, didn't you notice your brother missing last night?"

"What? No."

"He came over. _Here_. I fell asleep on the sofa while I was reading and he came through the window, carried me to bed and left me a note and a rose..."

"WTF, May! No kidding!"

"I _wish_ I was!"

"Did he kiss you?"

"I don't know…"

"Did he… touch you?"

"God _forbid_! I hope not…"

"C'mon, May… What does the note say anyway?"

"He left it on the page in which Darcy confesses his wild love to Lizzy for the first time and it says…"

She reads the note to Alex, who freezes instantly.

"I'd swear my brother isn't so… _romantic_. Definitely unbelievable! You've changed him."

"That's what I feared the most…" May whispers. "His judgment is… hazy."

"But it's great! I was almost worried that he wasn't even human. What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

* * *

May eventually goes to regular high school convinced that he's been spying on her, that he's probably seen her naked and that he's most probably kissed her without her consent. Maybe he's also seen the mark with his own eyes.

_This is getting too dangerous. I think I'll have to cut it off once and for all._

She hurries into the classroom. Justin has not arrived yet, but when he does, so does the teacher, which is quite convenient as regards May.

All classes go smoothly. Justin glances at her every now and then, but May tries not to notice. She's having a huge headache trying to figure out what to do, what to tell him so that he stops this nonsense. But it's no use. She can't come up with anything. The last event makes her feel too hot. Therefore, she hides and escapes from him all day. And the next one. And the next.

Justin is fed up with it. This behavior is just making him want her _more_.

* * *

Friday evening. May is singing at Russo's sub shop again. Justin is listening closely: these songs make him feel as if he the lyrics were true. She sings I Won't Say by Belinda Carlisle, Smile by Avril Lavigne, Don't Tell Me by Madonna, Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Too Lost in You by Sugarbabes, Release Me by Agnes and Undisclosed Desires by Muse, among others.

May is giving too much passion into her voice tonight. She's trying to make a good scene, since she's been thinking of leaving town.

_If this shall be the last time I sing here, let it be the greatest. I know I'm taking a risk, though._

Justin notices her behavior this evening is suddenly too loose in comparison with the previous days. He wonders why. He loves it, though.

* * *

"May," Justin says as he grabs her arm when she's about to leave the sub shop. All customers are gone by now. "why have you been so distant these days? Is it 'cos of the…"

"_Yes_, Justin," She answers hastily and tired. "it's 'cos of the note."

"Didn't you like it? I took care of you."

"I know." She says calmer. "But I know you're spying on me! You know it's dangerous. What the _hell_, Justin!?" She says angry.

"I'm so sor-"

"No, Justin! It's not _enough_ being sorry. How many times have you been spying on me? Have you seen me… _naked_? Have you _seen_ the mark?! Did you… kiss me without… my consent? _Gosh_, Justin! Don't you realize this is _fucking_ serious?!" She finally says angrier than ever.

"I meant no harm."

"But you have _harmed_ yourself already, don't you know that? You're not the same guy. Your judgment is already hazy."

"No, it's not!" He says and swallows hard.

"C'mon." She says tired. "Let me go. It's high time we cut it off, don't you think so? Tomorrow we'll get the results of our students' exams. Let's see who wins! 'Cos I'm not backing off." She knows this is just a bluff, but Justin _seems_ to be convinced and she gets free of his hold.

"I don't care anymore." He says hurt.

"We'll see that. Good night, Justin." She says drily.

_I hate it when you play distant, May. I fucking hate it. And I can make you pay for it…_

* * *

May goes straight to her guardian's room and talks to him about Justin and his recent change of attitude towards her since he knows about it all. She's too nervous and blames her guardian for spilling it all out.

"What am I supposed to do now, huh?" She's about to cry. "What if he's _never_ the same again? What if he one day he comes to me and he wants to make…?! Oh, _God_!"

She's about to break down. Her guardian holds her and tries to calm her down.

* * *

All students fail their exams (that's what professor Gurt says, who was in charge of correcting them impartially). Both Justin and May are amazed. It's impossible! Professor Gurt says May is too attractive and that the students are fantasizing about her all the time, that all exams are full of May's sensual influence and that Justin is too hard on them. He knows they don't like him and, therefore, they have not learnt a bit from him just for despite.

May is at a loss of what to say. Justin suddenly blames May. His tone is serious. Too much. She feels deeply hurt. He thinks May's mark might have actually had a _bad_ influence upon himself and that she has misled him. May gets really angry and tells him that it's not remotely fair for starters and that then why did she make her own students fail? She gets nothing.

"It makes no sense!" May tries to argue with him.

Justin is blind with anger, does not answer her and leaves. He thinks it's the only way to make her come to him again, to check on him, to see if he's all right – to make her realize she cares about him. That's how he wants her to pay for her cruel ignoring behavior towards him these last few days.

May is angry too, but decides to investigate a bit further into the matter. She finds this too odd.

* * *

She visits professor Gurt on her own. He's not in his office. She waits a bit but she finally sees a pile of exams with the students' names on them and containing better marks. All, _all_ of them had passed their exams! She feels relieved.

"Justin needs to know immediately! He won't be mad at me anymore!" She sighs with happiness.

She grabs nervously her cellphone and takes some photos, sends them to him by email and finally calls him to tell him the news directly. He does not grab his phone 'cos he's still mad at her.

The answerphone gets activated and she leaves a voice message:

"Justin, it's May! I'm in professor Gurt's office and _ALL_ of our students have passed their exams! _All_, see?" She exclaims with joy. "All! We did it! Oh God, I feel such a relief!" She sighs, unable to restrain herself anymore. "You _have_ to see this! I sent you some photos of those exams a few seconds ago. So stop being mad at me, OK?" She giggles a bit and then she gets a bit serious: "But I don't know why he's told us they'd failed… That's _strange_, isn't it? Anyway, it must have been a mistake or something. Justin, why don't you come over and we celebrate the… _Ah_!"

Professor Gurt grabs her phone and crushes it. Then, he accuses her of spying. She denies it, although it may just be true, but she was right about the students and their exams and he had no right to do such a thing. So, she accuses him of cheating on all of them.

He does not deny it, on the contrary. He tells her his regrets and hatred towards young geniuses like Justin or herself. She's amazed and freezes at his sudden confession. But suddenly, he puts a spell on her so that she's trapped in a magical water-walled prison on the wall. It feels like a dolphins' water tank, but the water is only in the walls. She cannot escape, try as she might. She must be released from outside and professor Gurt confirms it.

"I hope Justin comes _real soon_ here to save you. I'll trap him too!" He laughs.

He hides and leaves her alone. She hopes Justin listens to her voice message soon enough and suspects something has gone really _wrong_ here. She kneels down hopelessly and eventually she sits on the ground, unable to do anything. She feels like a damsel in distress. She's never liked this feeling, but now she sort of does. She blushes when facing the fact that Justin will come here; maybe worried about her, sees her trapped and rescues her. She knows he may feel childishly proud about having to rescue her, that she was unable to do it by herself, that he was the best, _bla bla bla_… But she realizes she likes him very much, that he's been able to dig deep within her, even when he's deliberately childish and excessively proud sometimes.

Justin listens to her message in front of their six pupils and freezes. He sees the photos of the exams. They are real good, but he fears something may have happened to May 'cos the message does not seem to end well. He tells the students not to come and rushes to professor Gurt's office on his own. He finds May trapped in the magical water-walled tank.

"May? What are you doing in here?!" Justin says worried.

"Be careful, Justin! It's a trap!" She tries to warn him.

Professor Gurt comes out and aims at him with his wand. Justin gets his too, but it's too late: professor Gurt hits Justin's wand and it falls too far off. Justin is bare-handed now. Justin asks him why May is trapped in a magical water-walled tank – he displays too much aggressiveness when saying so – and why all their students had supposedly failed. He gets the same answer that May had received a few minutes ago.

"You won't succeed, professor Gurt." Justin says seriously.

"I don't think so, Justin." He answers.

Then, professor Gurt puts a spell on him so that Justin becomes a stone statue little by little, from foot to head. May gasps with horror. Realizing this, professor Gurt stares at her and implies he's going to have some fun with her later on – in sexual terms. At this point, both Justin and May freeze, especially May, who grabs her clothes with all her might and bites her lip. She's about to collapse. Justin realizes of it. He feels he must do something.

Professor Gurt then decides to leave even though it's not over, but he's just bored.

"Say your goodbyes to May, if you wish." And having said this, professor Gurt leaves.

Silence. The spell proceeds its course. Justin stares at May intensely. He apologizes for being a _git_ almost all the time. May cries, without sobbing. He feels a pang in his heart. The spell is about to finish him off, already reaching his chin. He hesitates, May notices, but then he says:

"If I'm gonna stay like this forever and die, I may as well tell you something now, or else it's obvious that I _never_ will – I love you." Justin can feel a huge relief within.

"You're cruel to me, you know." She replies, her lip is slightly wobbling. Justin freezes because he doesn't know what she means. "How am I supposed to live with this in me now?" She tries to smile a bit and sighs.

He feels in her staring at him she does not reject his feelings for her and he loves it so much. Nevertheless, the spell finishes him off a few seconds later. May kneels down, sobs and covers her face.

"I love you too, fool…" She cries out.

* * *

***Chapter 7 Preview: Confession at last! Will May be rescued? By whom? Is Justin's spell unbreakable? You will find out soon... :)**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	7. Chapter 7: Together

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman.

* * *

**Previously:**

"You're cruel to me, you know." She replies, her lip is slightly wobbling. Justin freezes because he doesn't know what she means. "How am I supposed to live with this in me now?" She tries to smile a bit and sighs.

He feels in her staring at him she does not reject his feelings for her and he loves it so much. Nevertheless, the spell finishes him off a few seconds later. May kneels down, sobs and covers her face.

"I love you too, fool…" She cries out.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Together**

Professor Gurt comes back a one hour later with the intention to have some _fun_ with May. He tells her that she must strip down, unless she prefers to see how Justin's sculpture breaks down and he gets definitely killed. Therefore, with all the dignity she's got left, she does as told.

"That's right, baby." He whispers to her.

Justin, who in spite of being a sculpture can see and listen to everything that happens around him, wants to kill professor Gurt, but can't do anything for obvious reasons. May does not know about this.

Then, the headmaster (whom the pupils had warned) appears and rescues May out of the tank before it's too late. The six students have also come along to help. She gets dressed as fast as she can while the headmaster is arguing and challenging professor Gurt to a duel.

May stands close to stone Justin, protecting him just in case he might get a hit and break accidentally. Professor Gurt, seeing this, aims at Justin, but May protects him brilliantly and defiantly with a protection spell.

Taking advantage of this distraction from the duel, the headmaster disarms professor Gurt and he is taken to jail by some wizard-policemen whom the headmaster had called.

May quietly asks the headmaster about what can be done about Justin. He just answers it's all in her hands, that he can't undo a spell like that with his… powers. _Hers_ might just do, nevertheless.

They stare at each other for a while and she understands stone Justin needs a kiss and blushes.

"By the way, even though he's a statue, he has seen and heard everything that has happened here." The headmaster points out.

_Oh, so he's heard me sob, tell him I love him and seen me strip down. Just perfect…_ She blushes even more.

He turns around and waits. The pupils don't turn around, but the headmaster makes them do so. May understands what she has to do. She puts lightly her hands on his chest, slides them upwards to his jaw and cheeks, tiptoes and kisses him smoothly with her eyes closed. The spell is undone immediately. Justin hugs May tenderly and keeps the kiss going. She lets him do this, because she's never experienced anything like this before and it's so sweet. They both blush.

The headmaster coughs politely and they both stop. The pupils cry a _hooray_ for them and giggle. The headmaster finally turns around.

"As you may have realized, all your students have passed, which means you're still even." He says confidently and happy.

"Never mind. I already have what I _really_ wanted." Justin says and smiles.

May blushes again. The headmaster smiles and leaves, and so do the students.

* * *

During the next few days, Justin and May are seen together everywhere, but they just fake they're friends and not a couple. They feel embarrassed just thinking about letting everybody know yet. As usual, boys come and ask her out. She is about to refuse when Justin cuts her off and intervenes protectively. May feels so _good_ about this.

Alex, who has seen this from afar, suspects something and gets them (actually May) talking. May tells her about the exams and the painful experience against professor Gurt, also about the spell and the kiss.

Alex loves to hear the news and wants to break them onto their parents. Or not maybe not: she's aiming for blackmail. Justin wants to kill Alex when he discovers this.

"Alex!" He yells enraged like a demon king. "Why on Earth do you want to blackmail me for this?! Don't you realize you may hurt May in the process?! Aren't you supposed to be a _good friend_?"

"Aaaah…" She sighs as if bored to death. "OK, OK, fine. I won't."

"Alex, please, don't _lie_ and don't blackmail him. Please, I beg you." May begs tenderly to her.

Alex sighs even louder 'cos May has really got her now.

"No, don't beg her, May." Justin tells her. "She's not worth it."

"Fine, I'll keep your secret! But just because May has told me to. Besides," Alex giggles. "there's no point in blackmailing you or keeping your secret bearing in mind that there will be a ball next Saturday night at WizTech. Don't you remember, Justin? Who is going to be your date, bro? Mum and Dad will discover the truth for sure then! Bye!" She laughs and leaves.

"A ball?" May asks.

"Yes, boys are supposed to ask a girl out for the ball and…"

May lifts an eyebrow, smiles ironically and crosses her arms over her chest. Justin blushes and finally asks her out. She accepts and tells him he's almost the 50th boy who asks her out for this ball already. He panics.

"Wait, but you've just known about it right now! Right?"

"Yes! But you're _scared_ like hell!" She laughs.

* * *

In May's bedroom…

"I thought I was getting mad when he compelled you to strip down." Justin says between gasps.

He's got her against the wall, kissing her sweetly but passionately, holding her tightly. She's put her arms around his arms and neck. He's machine-gunning her with kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders. She lets him do it and sighs.

"Don't worry. It's all over now." She whispers to him into his ear while he bites her neck delicately and she gasps. He loves it. "Changing the subject now – I _may_ dare you not to come even though I leave an open window…" She whispers and smirks.

As an answer, he stops biting or kissing for a second, he holds her tighter than before (almost crushing her) and pushes her harder against the wall with his hips. She can feel what's going on beneath his jeans. Then, Justin gets her ear between his teeth and lips and plays with it with his tongue. She moans. He relishes in it.

Then, he deliberately touches the Desire's mark and feels the urge to shag her. The effects of the mark are great, they feel awesome. But out of the blue, a tiny little part of the rational part of his conscience leaps up to the surface and tells him not to do it. He freezes but obeys. Therefore, he feels he has to control himself and distract his attention from her and let May go away from him for some minutes or the rest of the day, even – he punches the wall once. His fist hurts and a small droplet of blood falls to the ground. He gasps and cannot breathe evenly. May notices it.

"May, go away from me. Now." Justin whispers with authority in his voice and without looking at her. He closes his eyes when May tries to look straight at him. She even gets hold of his cheeks and puts his face right in front of hers. He insists. "I said, go away."

May doesn't answer, but she stops holding his cheeks and instead she holds the hand which is hurt and licks his blood sensually. Justin feels in heaven. Then, when she's finished, she places that hand on her hips and takes her shirt off. Justin hears the kind of rustle that the piece of clothing makes when it is taken off.

"W-what are you doing?!" He exclaims bewildered still with his eyes closed.

May unbuttons her low rider jeans. Justin hears the noise of the button being undone. He swallows hard. She gets close to him, hugs him and whispers into his ear:

"I don't wanna run away from you anymore…" And she smiles.

Then, Justin hugs her tightly like before and opens his eyes. The sight in front of him is the best he's ever experienced.

"You won't be able to once I've started making love to you…" He whispers back.

Out of the blue, the headmaster breaks into the room. He sees she's got her jeans unbuttoned and no shirt (only her bra) on and gets furious. Justin and May freeze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He exclaims angered.

May gasps, shivers and hides her face in Justin's neck. Justin holds her tighter. She loves it.

"Justin, go home immediately. We'll talk about it later. But I warn you, young man. She's a minor and under _my_ care. You're 18 already, but she's not yet. So stop thinking about it unless you want legal problems on your way."

"With all respects, Sir." Justin answers with a loud and very confident voice, yet a bit aggressive. May loves his voice when it's like that. "First of all, she may be a minor, but she thinks and behaves like an adult. Secondly, you consented to her kissing me to release me from the spell. And last but not least, I love her and she loves me."

May is about to faint and has blushed a lot already.

"None of this matters now, my son." He answers back far from indulgently. "Now back off and go home. Now! It's an order."

Justin hesitates for a few seconds, but in the end he does as told. He swallows hard, looks with pitiful eyes at her beloved partner and casts a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back sometime to take it from where we left off." He whispers this so lightly that the headmaster does not hear it. She blushes.

Both Justin and the headmaster leave her on her own.

* * *

The headmaster warns Justin about the Desire's mark. Justin just asks whether there is a way to take it off her. Then the whole problem would be solved!

"I should not be telling you… As I've told you, she's a minor. So stop thinking about it, OK?" The headmaster insists.

Justin understands what has to be done. He later researches and confirms it: she must still be a virgin, who by lovemaking, consented and lovingly, will be released from the mark. He's determined to do it. He does not tell her yet.

* * *

The ball's night arrives. Justin is getting ready at home and he's nervous like hell. His father notices something and smirks and shakes his head.

Justin and May have decided to meet outside WizTech, at the back garden, under the moonlight right now.

Justin is about to have a breakdown when he sees her. She's too beautiful with this cute light yellow dress with gold embroidering and these high heels. He looks hot as well. A tuxedo always meets a lady's expectations. They both blush.

_Oh… my… God… She's the most bewitching creature I've ever beheld. I'm in heaven._

* * *

***Chapter 8 Preview: Balls are always... the perfect shot to accelerate stuff, right? More music, tension and romance. Let's see if they make out... or not!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	8. Chapter 8: Burning seams

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman. Now I have to add Shakespeare's Puck to this list as well.

* * *

**Previously:**

Justin is about to have a breakdown when he sees her. She's too beautiful with this cute light yellow dress with gold embroidering and these high heels. He looks hot as well. A tuxedo always meets a lady's expectations. They both blush.

_Oh… my… God… She's the most bewitching creature I've ever beheld. I'm in heaven._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Burning seams**

They enter together in the hall and head for the room where the party is held. There are large and long stairs to go down to the dance floor and all students and teachers are presented at the top of them and then they descend one by one or in pairs. They do so. Once they're called, all heads turn to stare at her magnificent beauty.

Justin feels proud, but jealous as well. She fears she's fall due to her high heels and tells Justin to help her. He holds her waist with his right hand and her left hand with his left one, as if she were a doll. She loves it and blushes a bit. He feels over the top. All students are in awe at her beauty and the fact that she's chosen Justin as partner. Many of them are negatively jealous.

"May I request _all_ your dances tonight, May?" Justin whispers to her before reaching the last stairs.

"What are you afraid of, pray?" She smiles.

"Nothing. I'm just a jealous git, I guess." He smiles.

She dances her first dance with him, of course. No one dares to ask her out 'cos Justin holds her close to him all the time.

Her second dance is for her guardian. The headmaster asks her for a dance. May makes Justin a _please_ face. He smiles and nods. So, she dances with her guardian.

One of their former pupils asks her a dance before Justin can do anything to avoid it. He gets angry when he takes her to the dance floor and May just accepts 'cos there's nothing left to do and shrugs her shoulders whenever she gets Justin's eyes. Alex dances with Justin in the meantime and tries to calm him down.

He casts furious glances towards May and the pupil dancing with her. Later, this pupil takes her to Justin by the hand and congrats Justin and May and blinks an eye. May giggles and Justin smiles and all his anger is suddenly forgotten. He relaxes.

"See? Chill out. Nothing to be afraid of. He's just so happy for us." May tells him.

They dance and have fun. Alex takes some pictures and a video of Justin and May dancing for their parents via her cellphone. She doesn't send it yet. This is potential blackmail material! They don't notice anything.

May is prompted to sing a song on the stage. She does, a bit reluctantly and modestly, singing My Boo by Usher, Hung Up by Madonna, Your Song by Elton John and Summer of '69 and Back to You by Brian Adams. Justin is far from amazed and in love.

Afterwards, the DJ takes May's style and preferences into account and puts Heaven by Brian Adams, a slow, very romantic rock song. The lights are fading out and everybody's dancing with their respective partners.

"This is great, isn't it?" May whispers.

They both smile. Right after this, Justin stops smiling and gets tense, but says nothing. He just holds her waist and hand tighter while dancing. He's deeply worried and nervous. She notices. He knows she does notice immediately.

"They won't just stop staring at you. How come can you bear it?" He whispers using a threatening tone, almost violent.

"I know. I'm used to it." She's calm and sighs. Then she whispers: "Look, I know you're upset about this. I would too, bearing in mind what happened a few days ago."

She falls silent and stares at him while dancing; they both feel sad when remembering.

"I would've…" He's angry. They stop dancing for a while. She cuts the tension with a small kiss.

"If you can't bear this, why don't you take me out of here?" She smiles tenderly.

Justin decides to reveal his true intentions and gets serious:

"Don't worry, I will." Then, he kisses her, but not lightly as she had done. He whispers: "And now that I know what has to be done to release you from the mark, I…"

May freezes and blushes a lot. Then, she whispers into his ear, with determination and some lust in her eyes:

"These seams are burning my skin 'cos you're right on the other side. … I may beg you to end my agony." When Justin faces her eyes again, they glow like the moon. He feels glory within. Justin takes her hand and leads her to the back exit of the dance floor. The headmaster notices it and smirks.

Once they're out of the high school, back again in the back garden, they kiss hotly and wildly and they start making out. After a few minutes, Justin's shirt is halfway undone, so is May's dress' zipper. Her skirt is up, revealing her lap, one of his hands on her thigh. The other hand is at the back of her waist, holding her tight towards him. She's hugging him gently.

All of a sudden, Juliet, Justin's ex-girlfriend and a vampire, appears. Juliet surprises them, makes a dry poker face and smirks. May doesn't know who she is. Justin's face is pale, freezes, and Juliet has to present herself. May thinks she's got a cheeky attitude, besides being cute. She's also got a whole team of vampires who are under her command, some witches and wizards too.

Justin fears the worst. They knock them out with a sleeping spell and they get them to a safer place for her purposes: a castle in ruins far away from high school which was part of her parent's large estate.

* * *

Juliet locks Justin and May in two separate cells (in a prison-like style). May's is just beneath Justin's. The air conduction tunnels connect internally and sounds and voices can be heard from one to another. None knows about this yet.

May has had her wrists tied up over her head. Her ankles are tied too, but with some spare loose chain. Justin's wrists are tied separately, horizontally as regards his shoulders. His ankles are tied in the same manner as May's. May has been dressed up (only zippered up really). Justin hasn't. No need to 'cos he's only revealing his chest partly.

The crew has retired for the time being. Some just take turns to watch over the two of them until they wake up. Juliet finally comes to see Justin when he wakes up. He still feels a bit sick 'cos of the spell.

Juliet gives him a small smooth kiss. He reacts negatively, with disgust.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, I just have old remembrances of yours." She just smiles devilishly.

"Where's May?!"

"She's beneath you, in both senses."

"Who do you think you are? Why are you doing this?"

"I want to get back what's mine by right. Told you I'd come back around."

"We _broke up_! I told you it was _over_!" He says angered. "If you've touched her, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what, honey? You're mine again now… Besides, she's busy at the moment."

"Busy doing what, may I ask?!"

"My dear friend Puck is taking good care of her. I hope she likes elves. At the end of the day, they'll be spending their lives together from now on."

"WHAT?! You've brought… Puck over here? What is he doing to her?!" He exclaims trying to break free from these chains.

"Don't bother, honey. Besides, all cells have been protected against any physical force and… spells too. So I wouldn't even try if I were in your shoes."

"You're evil. That's why I left you, remember?"

"Look, Justin. Let's make things _easier_ for all of us: you stay with me and love me forever and May gets free, unharmed. But she must understand she cannot see you, talk to you, try to get you back, etc. Deal?"

"I'm not accepting this. Ever."

"Puck is… so eager to mate right now. I had problems trying to convince him to wait a bit until I talked to you about it. What am I supposed to do, Justin?" She says sweetly.

"Hm…"

"You'll hear her scream through this tiny little air conduction tunnel over there. Her cell is right beneath yours…" She licks her lips and comes close to him with seductive eyes. "Don't you suddenly feel the need to kiss me and vow eternal love to me right now?"

"… I"

"Ooooh Puuuuck! Puck, dear, listen!" She sings devilishly to the air conduction tunnel. "I think Justin is not convinced about letting May go, so I guess he'll need a bit of persuasion on your behalf. Can you help me, please?"

"Sure, Juliet. It'll be a pleasure indeed!" Puck answers with delight.

"No!" Justin exclaims.

"May, honey, wake up…" Puck tells May tenderly while kissing her cheeks and lips softly. "Wake up, please, darling."

Justin can hear his words and the sound of his sweet kissing of her skin and he's about to burst. Juliet can see the tension burning up within him.

"J-Justin…" May wakes up slowly.

She freaks out when she realizes that the one who's kissing her is not him, but Puck, whom she knows from previous occasions and whom she hates. She also realizes she's not in WizTech anymore and the fact that she's tied to the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Where am I? Where's Justin? And his freaky ex? Why am I tied?"

"Too many questions, honey. Only one answer…"

Meanwhile, Juliet has put her hands on Justin's mouth to keep it shut.

"What do you mean?"

"Justin's _freaky_ ex, as you say, has Justin in her power. She loves him, you know. She vowed she'd come back, didn't Justin tell you about it?"

"Hm… Why should I trust you? I know you're a born liar…"

"Well, she knew you love him and, as a compensation for taking him away, she has been _thoughtful_ enough to take your feelings into account and she has let me come to be your eternal companion instead of Justin."

"Oh, so this is just a mere act of _piety_, right?"

Puck smirks and giggles amused.

"Clever, like you've always been. I love it… I love you, May. You already know that, don't you?"

"But I don't love you."

"Well, from now on, you must. Or else, Justin will suffer. You will too."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll shag you as hotly and mercilessly as I wish. Rape you, as you would probably say. Justin will hear your screaming and it'll tear him to pieces… 'cos he is imprisoned in a cell right above your cute little head and he can hear _all_ that is being said down here, in the same way we can hear what happens above us, right Juliet?"

"Correct, dear Puck!" Juliet answers him.

May gasps.

"Enough. What if…" May interrupts. "What if I consent? Will Justin be free to go?"

"Hm, interesting idea." Puck smiles at her. "Would you come with me to Queen Mab's kingdom and be my wife for all eternity?"

"If Justin gets his absolute and irrevocable freedom,… yes."

Justin gasps. Juliet is appalled by the outcome of the conversation and drops her hands from Justin's mouth.

"Puck, this is not meant to be like _this_! Stick to the plan, you fool!" Juliet exclaims.

"I just care about _my_ girl, vampire. What you wish for is _irrelevant_ to me."

"May!" Justin yells. "May, it's me, Justin! Please, don't!"

"The _plan_, Puck. If it turns out good, we _all_ get what we want." Juliet exclaims.

"Puck," May whispers. "Ignore her. Let's make a deal, for good old time's sake."

* * *

***Chapter 9 Preview: Everyone has different interests... and a different plan here. New ones coming up in the next chapter as well! Which will eventually enforceable?**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	9. Chapter 9: Deals, deals, deals

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman. Now I have to add Shakespeare's Puck to this list as well.

* * *

**Previously:**

"I just care about _my_ girl, vampire. What you wish for is _irrelevant_ to me."

"May!" Justin yells. "May, it's me, Justin! Please, don't!"

"The _plan_, Puck. If it turns out good, we _all_ get what we want." Juliet exclaims.

"Puck," May whispers. "Ignore her. Let's make a deal, for good old time's sake."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Deals, deals, deals**

"No!" Both Justin and Juliet exclaim. Juliet is already giving a secret signal so that a witch comes to help her.

"No raping needs to be done." May says calmly. "I will come with you to Queen Mab's kingdom and become your lawful wife, but you must pay me back with Justin's freedom and the assurance that Juliet will never ever get him, _under no circumstances_. Do we have a deal? Would you add anything else?"

"No, honey, I wouldn't add anything else. It's perfect." Puck answers with a smirk. "Shall we seal it with a kiss? I just can't wait."

"OK, then… If we kiss now, it's done."

Puck comes close to May's lips. She also comes closer to his. When they're about to brush each other's lips, Juliet's witch is able to cast a spell on Puck so that he's sent back to Queen Mab's kingdom. Therefore, the deal is not made successfully.

"He will come back! Tell the rest to make a protection spell to the whole castle!" Juliet exclaims.

"Yes, Madam!"

"Juliet, your plan is bollocks." Justin tells her with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Justin!" She answers back. "I can easily find another male to rape her if I want. It's not that difficult. She's _too_ beautiful…"

"Hm…"

"So," Juliet carries on: "what do you say? Will you vow eternal love to me or not?"

"No!" May answers for Justin with anger.

"May, you were willing to save me by paying with your life for the whole eternity. I get it." Justin tells her. "You love me. But I love you too. Let me do this for you…"

May's tears fall down her cheeks and tries to keep it quiet, but then she sobs once and Justin knows she's crying already. He smiles tenderly.

"Juliet, let's make a proper deal, shall me? I vow I'll love you for the whole eternity and become your partner, but May will be free to go and Puck will _never ever_ get her. Is that clear? Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

"May I add something else?"

"Arg… OK." Juliet says reluctantly.

"May I… have one last intimate moment with May before we proceed with the plan? Give me half an hour, more or less."

Juliet laughs.

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?!"

"What?"

"You want to fuck her, right? You want to take the Desire's mark off her as a last gift before you go…"

"How do you know about it?!"

"I have my sources." She smirks. "And I won't let you. The deal is kept as you have originally said."

"No! Let me have her! You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do actually. You feel the need to free her completely. I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you shag her."

Justin tries to argue with her. May is about to faint. And Juliet, well, she's got a better idea:

"Oh, Justin! I've had the greatest idea ever!" She calls a witch again, who appears a few seconds later. "I'll let you shag her. I promise. But then you'll be bound to me forever."

"You… agree then?"

"Yes. Look, this witch over here will cast a spell on you so that you'll get free from these chains and…" The witch casts the spell on him, he gets free. "… and you'll also become a sexually-excited brutal monster that will rape May. You'll be able to remember all you do to her, all the pain you'll inflict upon her. Once you're done, you'll be back the same guy, but you'll also be mine already. Only mine. You'll shag her, but it won't be worth it. Her spell won't wear off 'cos it won't be made… _lovingly_."

Justin's face is cold. All his muscles are tense. He growls. He's already become the monster Juliet wanted. Therefore, he's allowed to enter May's cell and do as he pleases with her. Bearing in mind the sexual tension between both and the negative effects of the mark, it won't be nice.

May knows it won't be nice.

* * *

"Have fun!" Juliet says while closing the cell's door and leaving.

Justin has become a monster male. May notices it at first glance, but she's not afraid. He growls deep down below his chest with satisfaction when he sees her.

"Justin, I know this is not how it was meant to be. Don't worry. I understand." She says lovingly. "I… I prefer it's with you, actually."

Justin walks over to her until she can feel his breath on her skin.

"Can you talk, at least?"

He growls violently.

"I thought so..." She whispers.

Justin necks her with violence while he hugs her tight. She doesn't resist it. In fact, she gives it consent and helps even. He tears all her clothing away until she's stark naked. She gasps.

"This is the first and the last time you touch me. Let me enjoy a part of it at least. May I… beg you not to hurt me… _much_?"

Justin stares at her eyes intensely and freezes for a few seconds, as if he was able of coherent and rational thought again. Nevertheless, he proceeds as before. He grabs her ribs where the mark is and he turns even wilder. Even though Justin is unable to show his love for her, she knows he would've never meant to harm her and tries to enjoy it… and to make it enjoyable for him, since he'll be able to remember it.

Still tied from both hands and ankles, May is unable to move much and this inconveniences Justin a lot, so he breaks the chains from her ankles so that he can lift her and push her against the wall so that he can access her wet folds better. Her arms can also bend a little and so he can access her neck better.

With his hands, he grabs her butt, her thighs, her waist, her tits, everything at an unforgivable pace. May blushes a lot and does not say a single word. She just gasps every now and then. Once he places his fingers down there and he plays with her wet folds, she knows the worst is going to come soon enough, but she tries to calm down. Therefore, her body does not offer any resistance whatsoever to anything he does to her. Then, she gets her face close to his and kisses him tenderly.

She's breathing unevenly and sweating a lot, and so does he. This monster Justin cannot bear it any longer and decides that these preliminaries have been more than enough. Then, his eyes shiver. His muscles get even tenser than before. May worries there's something wrong happening to him. He swallows hard and, surprisingly enough, he pushes his manhood into her as slowly and carefully as he can.

May, as a result, gasps but thinks this has been a clever move of his behalf. It's a sort of sign from his rational self, fighting to regain control of his body over the power of the spell he's under. He starts to plow into and out of her slowly and delicately. It goes on for a while. May loves it and smiles.

"Thank… you…" May finally manages to whisper.

This distracts him from being concentrated; the monster regains part of the control and plows her harder with several attacks all of a sudden. She shrieks and shivers.

Meanwhile, May leans her face to her left arm with her eyes closed, half covering her left eye and cheek delicately. She sighs lightly and bites her lip while he's plowing harder. Justin leans his forehead close to her right temple and his breath causes goose bumps on the skin of her neck. He's got his eyes closed too.

_I shouldn't have let him discover my secret. I shouldn't have encouraged him to find out. No, he shouldn't even have known that I actually had a secret… Better: I shouldn't have met him… Or maybe I just shouldn't have come here in the first place!_

_Good God, this hurts more than being raped…_

Then, a tear falls down her right cheek and it wets Justin's nose during its race to the floor. He sighs when he notices the tear.

Justin makes an extra effort and regains part of his rational control over the situation, but he's already intoxicated by the pleasure he's been experiencing and keeps going. He holds her whole body towards him; then, he takes a step backwards and makes her arch her back. Her head falls slightly backwards too.

He's almost crushing her because he's holding her too tight. She shrieks once. Then, she gasps a lot. He knows he's about to cum. He shivers and gasps, and finally he's able to burst out:

"I… love you… May."

Having said this, his movements regain the original slow and tender pace for a little while, becoming the gentle and delicate lovemaking she loves and deserves. She says nothing, just in case, and lets him carry on. When he cums, he lets her go and falls on his knees as he delicately hugs her knees against the wall and lets his head fall on them. He sobs. No one says anything for a while, until May feels brave enough to break the silence:

"Are you OK,… Justin?" She whispers with fear. "Are you the same back again?"

He sobs.

She smiles. She knows he is the same again.

"Hey, you know, I feel… different." She whispers. And Justin thinks:

_Different? What does she mean by 'different'?_

"Look at my ribs, Justin." She whispers sweetly.

He raises his head, stands up and, even though he must stare again at her naked beauty as if he had never seen it before, he directs his eyes towards her ribs. The mark is gone.

"Thank you, Justin."

They smile at each other and Justin hugs her lightly and tenderly right after releasing the chains from her wrists.

* * *

A few minutes later, May has rearranged her dress so that it covers the most strategic areas and it will not fall any minute now.

"Juliet will be coming soon, I guess. We must do something!" Justin whispers. "These cells are protected against the magic done within these walls, but if we manage to get outside, we would be able to _spell_ our way out."

"Before we do," May whispers. "I don't want Puck to seal our previous deal when we get out of here. Let's make a new one, you and me."

"Fine." He smiles tenderly. "May, I'll take you as my lawful wife if you… take me as you lawful husband." He blushes.

"Nice. Let me just add that all previous deals become invalid and that this deal is valid for all eternity. Deal?"

"Deal…"

They kiss lovingly for a few seconds.

Then, the headmaster comes and releases them. He has knocked out all the vampires, wizards and witches by casting a sleeping spell. Justin and May are glad that he's here to save them, although it's the second time that he does so – they should know better.

* * *

When they get back to the wizards' high, the party is over. Alex has left a note on May's door. Both Justin and May read it:

**_Dear Justin and May,_**

**_I know you've sneaked out to do naughty stuff, so I guess you won't be able to stop me from showing our parents all the pics and videos I've shot from you two dancing! Muahahahaha!_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Alex_**

"I know you two have been intimate this night." The headmaster says seriously behind them.

"Sir, I…" Justin tries to explain, but May cuts him off.

"We have." She says seriously and proudly. "And now I'm free from the mark. I have a lot to thank him for."

"Unbelievable." The headmaster replies. "May, I know you wanted to get rid of it, but you could've waited. Don't you realize you're both too young to take this seriously?"

"We know. It's a life commitment." Justin adds seriously.

"Not enough. I know about your unsuccessful deal with Puck, May. He'll be back for you. Are you insane?" He's angry.

"It's been invalidated. We've made a new one!" Justin bursts out.

"A new one?! Do you really think this is going to stop him? Or Juliet, for that matter?"

"Sir, we've…" Justin tries to explain.

"Enough explaining already!"

The headmaster now casts a spell on May and she's imprisoned in her room. She tries to open the door, but can't. She calls out for Justin, but he's unable to do anything. The headmaster takes him to his office because he wants to talk to him in private. Justin consents.

Once in his office, the headmaster chides him. Justin has proven twice to be unable to save her, even though he has released her from the mark. He insists they are still too young to take such decisions and asks about the new deal they've done. Justin tells him about it and asks him if it'll be enough to stop Puck.

The headmaster sighs and he admits he has to congratulate him for doing something right.

"No need to lock her in her room, then." The headmaster sighs in relief.

Justin smiles.

"I've been watching over you two lately. I know you've become close, that you both started to like each other's company, that you love her voice, that she loves your intellect. But she came to me once you knew all about her in panic 'cos she thought that the mark had changed you and that maybe for the worst… She was deeply worried then. She regretted having been too close to you, did you know that? She's got more common sense than you do, Justin. And I'm afraid it's true: the mark has changed you to the extent I really thought I had lost one of my most brilliant students ever. You seemed distracted all the time. Your grades dropped a bit, not much, though. That's why I was so protective as regards May and so restrictive as regards you. You must understand that I have to take care of her since I'm her guardian." The headmaster sighs. "Anyway, this is probably my fault at the end of the day… Because I was the one who started the ball rolling: I suggested a challenge, didn't I?" He giggles.

Justin feels a great relief.

"Sir, may I understand you give us consent to…"

"Not so fast, young man. I want to make you a suggestion to you: first, no more intercourse until she's not a minor anymore; second, prove me you're able to keep her safe."

"OK, I accept. But how am I to prove it?"

"I have a test in mind, but it'll require strength, common sense and lots of patience and skill on your behalf. It's a kind of survival test."

"Fine. I will not let you down, Sir. But, er… Sir,"

"Yes?"

"Can I still kiss her at least?"

The headmaster laughs and nods.

"By the way, have you even thought about the possibility that she may be pregnant?" The headmaster tells him. Justin blushes a lot and is unable to speak a single word.

* * *

***Chapter 10 Preview: Now, this chapter has been an excruciating pain for me. Not a big fan of this type of scenes, but I still wanted to try my luck. As regards the next chapter, May feels awful, Justin has to undergo this test and... Alex messes around, like she always does. I just love her so much! (because I can't help it, I adore clownish characters)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	10. Chapter 10: The test

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman. Now I have to add Shakespeare's Puck to this list as well.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Can I still kiss her at least?"

The headmaster laughs and nods.

"By the way, have you even thought about the possibility that she may be pregnant?" The headmaster tells him. Justin blushes a lot and is unable to speak a single word.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The test**

May feels awful. She believes her guardian has become mad and that he will punish Justin or something. But she cannot escape from here or avoid anything. Therefore, she decides to take a shower and get a change of clothes while she waits for something to happen. She feels so weak right now.

Once in the shower, she examines the skin all over her body looking for scratches, bruises and other marks. She smiles tenderly when she caresses the area where the Desire's mark had been.

_He's seen me like this... I wish I had seen him naked at least._

She blushes.

_Now that I think of the deed, what if I'm pr-… Oh, Lord! I guess we'll find out in a couple of weeks._

She blushes even more.

* * *

Alex shows the pics and videos to their parents and they love it. She has made a beautiful and elaborate presentation to be shown on their TV set at home. Both parents are amazed.

"I noticed him quite nervous before he went. I _knew_ something was up!" His father says proudly. "And you say they've been arguing and fighting against each other since they met? By the way, weren't they rivals at the tournament?"

"Yes! Oh, God, they fought especially _before_ the tournament!" Alex giggles. "God, you should've seen it! It's like the Troy movie when these two characters are…" She suddenly shuts up and tries not to say what she was about to say. "When… when they fight. It's sooo well done, so professional, I mean. Yeah."

He mother, who has seen the movie with her girlfriends, suspects that something fishy is going on here. When Alex is done and goes to her room, both parents stay up a bit longer and chat.

"You know what? I never thought Justin would have girlfriend so soon! I'm proud of him!" His father says.

"And you know what?" His mother says. "About this Troy movie Alex has mentioned… I've seen it with the girls a few days ago and the female characters don't fight. The only one who tries to do something heroic is called Briseis, who ends up having intercourse with Achilles at the end of a light fighting scene between both."

"You mean, they've…?" His father says hesitatingly.

"You realize when Alex tries to hide something, right? Her eyes and tone… you know, when she tries to distract you while she fixes the end of the sentence she's uttering before she actually tells the truth. She always starts to talk _before_ she's actually thought what she's going to tell."

"You're right… Oh, my God! Wait! The tournament! The final…"

"Justin came home with the golden medal, but he won because May backed down during the final, right?" His mother says realizing what may have happened.

"She gave in, or so I heard. And Alex has said that they had fought 'especially _before_ the tournament'… Which means they… were already in love before the tournament and May couldn't stand it… and she let him win. OMG! This is it!"

"How romantic!" His mother utters with joy.

"Can you show me this scene, darling? Maybe it's in YouTube."

"Sure!"

They look for the scene on the net and both blush when they realize that this may have happened to May and their son, with him leading the way.

* * *

Justin comes back to her room. The headmaster breaks the spell and he's able to enter. He finds May staring through the window. The headmaster leaves, but warns Justin again before he does so. Justin nods. May rushes to meet Justin with a huge hug.

"Are you OK, Justin?" She asks worried like hell.

"Sure." He kisses her softly. "I have to tell you the news."

"What news?" She puts her arms on his chest while he still hugs her tenderly.

"Look, I've had a pretty serious conversation with your guardian. He's right to be worried about you and me. I understand him very well actually. He's told me lots of things about you, about me, about what was going on from his point of view. And I'm so sorry I made you worry sometimes." He sighs and continues: "Anyway, he wants me to do two things now: one is refraining myself from making love to you anymore until you're 18; the other…"

"What?!"

"And the other is passing a survival test."

"A survival test? What for?"

"He wants me to prove I can keep you safe and make sure everything's OK. He's got to save us twice already, remember? But it's _me_ who should've."

"Remember _I_ know how to fight. _I_ should've too. But, have you consented? How will you do such a test by the way?"

"He'll give me all the details soon enough, honey. Don't worry. I want to do this for you." He smiles.

"Well, I _don't_." She says angry.

"Why not? Look, it's not like he's gonna…"

"I…" May cuts his speech and blushes. Then she whispers: "I want you to… make love to me. I don't care what he says."

"… I know. But I'm sure it's for the best. Look, I love you and I'm never leaving your side anymore, so don't worry."

* * *

Days are much shorter now. Winter is getting closer and the weather, chillier.

Justin and May now know some of the details about this survival test. He must endure five small tasks. If he fails in any of these, he won't pass and May will be denied to him. This latter part upsets her, although Justin has assured her it's going to be all right.

His parents haven't had the chance to meet him. The headmaster had a meeting with them to comment on the survival test and some of its details, but he didn't mention May. Or so he said.

The first task is meant for Justin to show his strength. He must endure a whole week in the woods gathering whatever he may need to survive and do 100,000 push-ups and be able to lift 100 kilos. The headmaster will supervise him personally.

May is forbidden to see him. Therefore, she stays at the wizards' high for this whole week depressively staring through the window directly into the woods. In order to occupy her mind, she decides to go talk to Alex for a while and read plenty of novels during his absence.

Saturday morning brings a surprise to all when they wake up: it has snowed during the night. May is deeply worried about Justin. She tries to call her guardian's cell, but it's no use. He won't pick it up.

When Sunday comes and the snow has not melted but it has become ice instead, she panics. She decides to give her guardian a call again. Even though he distances himself from Justin when he gets the call and answers it, Justin knows it's her.

_I know it's her. Her… I guess she's worried. I wish I could hear her again. Her voice… Her wonderful voice telling me she wanted me to make lo-…_

He sighs deeply. Then, he starts to do some weight lifting on the snow and ice just to try to get her out of his mind.

_I need to focus. Now!_

The headmaster tries to keep his voice low, but Justin can listen to everything. He's trying to calm her down, telling her that Justin's fine. He finally hangs up.

By that time, Justin needs to cool down his thoughts a bit and, when the headmaster turns to look at him, he's already under the waterfall, washing his whole body from head to toes with extremely cold water. He's got his eyes closed and he's actively controlling his breathing, deep and even now.

"Will I be able to see her tomorrow?" Justin yells strongly and seriously through the loud noise of the waterfall.

"I'm afraid not. You'll need to start the next task directly."

"But I need to know if she's pr-!" He exclaims.

"Too soon for that, I'm afraid." The headmaster cuts him calmly. "I'll let you know if there's any news. Don't worry."

Justin sighs and does not leave the waterfall until he's managed to control himself completely.

* * *

At night, Puck comes back with the intention to complete the deal with May. He kisses her lips as if in rapture while she's asleep. May wakes up and tries to scream but she can't because he's got his hand on her mouth on time. She breathes unevenly and wildly.

"I have kissed you but the deal is not successfully complete! I can't take you with me! Mind telling me why, _darling_?" He whispers angry to her and lets her go.

"A new deal was made which… invalidated any previous one. Now I'm already bound by that one." She whispers back to him hesitatingly.

"A new deal? That means I've… lost you forever…" He whispers with sadness. "That stupid vampire! It's all _her_ fault!" He becomes angry again and leaves immediately, but before he tells her: "I won't come back to you, darling. I'll head back home and look for another girl who reminds me of you. Good luck!"

On the next morning, Monday, Juliet is found dead.

* * *

On Monday morning, Justin proves to be a good candidate. He can lift more than 100 kilos and he's done more than 100,000 push-ups already. He's proud of what he's achieved, but he does not display it. The headmaster notices and smirks.

"The second task has been designed so that you can display your manual skills without the use of magic: you'll have to escape from a prison cell which has been protected against magic. Good luck."

"Do I have a time limit?"

"No."

He's locked in this prison cell and he manages to come out of it in less than an hour. He's been able to bend the cell bars and break some stone bricks on his way out.

"I see the training from the first task has helped you here. Good! Tomorrow, the next task."

* * *

On the following day…

"The next task is about knowledge. You have to show me you can develop an antidote to this mix of poisons. Had she taken it, she would die within an hour. This is you time limit."

Justin is a bit nervous, but tries to calm down first. He analyses the mix doing some tests using leaves and flowers. When he thinks he's figured out what it is, he starts to collect different types of moss and wild flowers.

The headmaster congratulates him right when he's about to finish the antidote.

"Thank you, Justin. It's enough. You've got it right." He smiles. "See you tomorrow for the next one."

* * *

May wonders how long it's going to take them. She was hoping to see him after the first task, but her hopes were denied. She's about to lose her mind. Alex comes to visit her.

"Thank you, Alex. It's very nice of you to come by and chat with me." May smiles.

"Hm, May, I… I need to tell you something. Please, don't be mad at me, OK?"

"OK. What is it?" May smiles tenderly.

"I showed the pics and videos of you two dancing together at the ball to our parents. You were unbelievably cute, I promise. No Photoshop, I swear."

"I'm not mad 'cos of this, Alex. I find it nice."

"Do you? But, hm, May, there's also another thing… I…"

"Tell me."

"I was telling them that you look great together and then my father asked if you two were fighting a lot until then, and I sort of… said that yeah, you did fight a lot… and then I think I messed it up a bit when I said that it was especially so _before_ the tournament 'cos you fought like in the Troy movie, but…"

"You told them about _that_ scene?! Alex!"

"I know, I kn-"

"But we didn't do it!"

"I know… I _think_ I fixed it. My mom saw the whole movie with her friends. But the thing is that my parents have been acting strange lately. I think they've drawn the wrong conclusions… They've started talking about sex to Max and me." She giggles. "A bit _pushy_, don't you think?"

"Oh, no, _Alex_!"

"But you're still a virgin. You can prove it then."

"_Well_, I…" May says hesitatingly.

"WTF, May?! Has he made… love to you already?!"

"Yes." She blushes and bites her lip. "And, Alex, may I ask your help?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Next week I should be having my period, but we did it without…"

"O-M-G!"

"Will you come with me to get a pregnancy test next week? If the period does not… come, that is."

"I know what we can do: I think there's a spell to know the truth in this kind of situations."

"Oh, Alex, please, no magic when it comes to…"

"Let me help you. If you don't believe the results, we can always wait for the actual pregnancy test from the chemist, OK?"

* * *

The next task is about patience and endurance. Justin must endure the psychological pain induced by a blinding spell from the headmaster. This spell blinds a person physically and takes him or her straight into desperate situations.

Justin is lying down on a large flat stone. Then, the headmaster casts this spell on him and he feels as if he were asleep. His unconscious will reveal his most dreaded fears and make them come true. He must endure all that happens and not break down.

He sees how May fights against him with all the brutality of a mortal combat. This May does not love him. She hurts him. Later, he sees how she is abused and raped by professor Gurt. He has to bear her screams and begging. He's portrayed like a dead spirit, unable to touch anything, to say anything, to do anything. Puck also appears in this nightmare. Juliet too.

Once the spell is off, Justin wakes up after having endured all those situations. He wakes up calm and serene, ready and impatient for the next and last task.

* * *

"The result is… negative, May!" Alex yells with joy.

"Thank you, Alex, but I'm sure we can wait for a more precise test, Alex." She whispers seriously. "I want to be sure about it."

"May," Alex asks her whispering. "… why do you insist so much? Do you _wish_ it to be positive?"

* * *

Finally, the last day and task arrive.

"Your last task consists in getting through a magic labyrinth full of traps. Be careful, young man. Your common sense and usual serenity must stay alert." The headmaster tells him.

Justin just nods and enters the labyrinth with determination. He feels he can easily come out in no time, but the labyrinth's design proves him wrong right from the beginning. All walls, made of thick stones, keep moving once he's already gone by or when he's about to choose a certain path, so that he can't go back or be sure where he's heading 'cos the path is constantly changing.

_Justin, focus! There must be a logical way out of here. Keep calm and think about it._

After four hours and several anger and desperation fits, he's able to figure out that there's a change pattern which follows a mathematical formula they had recently studied in combinatorics' class.

* * *

The headmaster allows Justin to go back to May at the wizards' high. He's more than glad to do so, now that he's passed _all_ the tasks.

But first he has a shower by the waterfall and, when he's finished, he goes back to the high.

Just for old time's sake, he climbs to her window with the simple purpose of giving her a good damn surprise, but instead he gives his sister Alex a heart attack.

* * *

***Chapter 11 Preview: What the fuck is doing Alex in May's room (again)? Has she been messing around May's room? You bet... ;)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	11. Chapter 11: White flowers

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman. Now I have to add Shakespeare's Puck to this list as well.

* * *

**Previously:**

Just for old time's sake, he climbs to her window with the simple purpose of giving her a good damn surprise, but instead he gives his sister Alex a heart attack.

* * *

**Chapter 11: White flowers**

"What the hell are you doing, Justin?!" Alex yells at him when he comes in through the window.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Alex? Where's May?"

"Justin! Are you here?!" May calls him from her bedroom with amazement, although the door is closed.

"May, don't come out yet!" Alex tells her. "I'm here 'cos I wanted to… visit her. As simple as that. And…" Alex says a bit hesitatingly: "now that you're here, I might as well tell you something that happened at home." She tries to smile.

"What happened?" Justin asks worried.

"I showed the pics and videos of you two dancing together at the ball…"

"I know that Alex. I read your note." He says tired.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is… that mom and dad asked some stuff about you, whether it was true or not that you used to fight a lot, about the tournament and stuff, and I…"

"What did you tell them?"

"I think I _slipped_ a bit, but I thought I could fix it. And I tried! I _swear_ I tried! But now I think it was not enough…"

"Alex!" Justin is angry.

"Alex, let me handle this." May yells from her room politely. "I'll do all the explaining, don't you worry."

"No, no, no, no… Thank you, May!" Alex goes back to Justin. "I… might have mentioned something about the night before the tournament… and _relate_ it to the Troy movie…"

"Alexxxx…"

"… which mom had already _seen_ and… now these last few days… both mom and dad just can't stop talking about… sex to Max and me."

"Good God…" Justin covers his face with both his hands. "You _screwed_ it! We didn't do it!"

"I know! But they've drawn the wrong conclusions and now I'm unable to undo it!"

"Thank you, _dear sis_." Justin says hurt and full of irony. "I don't know what I'd do _without you_."

"Look, I knew you'd be mad at me, but I've had this _great_ idea…"

"Alex, I hate your _great_ ideas."

"No, no, please. Just have a look at… it. You can thank me later. Now, I'm… going… of course." She says as if leaving. "You'll love it."

"What? How?…" Justin hesitates.

"Just open May's bedroom door and you'll see what I mean. Bye!" She leaves the room smiling.

Then, Justin does as told by his sister and opens the door slowly. May is standing in the middle of the room wearing a white long dress designed as if she was only wearing daisies instead of clothing. No sleeves, just a small and delicate neck at the top which gives way to a long neckline which ends right below the height of her tits. Her shoulders and back are completely visible. All the daisy-shaped pieces of clothing have been sewed one by one and one next to the other following this original design. She's barefoot. Alex has just arranged a bit her hair so that her locks won't fall on her face or by its sides. She wears pearl earrings. Justin is unable to take his eyes off her and unable to say a word.

May can't either, because he's quite changed: he's more well-built now due to the training. She can see this because, even though the weather is rather colder than normal, he's wearing is fighting outfit: long black trousers, black boots and a T tank tight black shirt.

"You look stunning, May." Justin manages to whisper to her as he comes closer.

"Thank you." She smiles and then she giggles a bit. "I didn't know _this_ was indeed your sis' evil master plan." She says as she displays her dress to him by touching her long loose skirt and turning around, causing the tips of the skirt and her long hair to float all around her. When she does so, Justin has to clench his fists wildly to regain control over his own self. "She just came in this morning telling me lots of stuff I wasn't even able to process properly. She was kinda _nervous_ today actually. She's brought like… dozens of dresses, telling me to try them on all at once. I just did what she was telling me so that she would calm down a bit…"

Justin has been coming closer to her really slowly while she's talking to him. She stops talking when he's close enough to cup her chin with one hand and delicately shut her lips with his thumb. He's staring into her eyes and whispers:

"You look like a bride to me."

"You mean I look like a bride _for_ you." She whispers back with a cute little smile on her face and blushes. He smiles too.

They stare at each other for a long time.

"I passed the survival test." He whispers.

"I have assumed it's so, since you're _here_… and my guardian is nowhere to be seen, so…"

"It's such a pity I can only… kiss you." He says trying to refrain himself from pushing her onto her bed.

Her lips are parted, moist and throbbing a bit. He notices. Finally, he kisses her wildly. She returns it. They get hold of each other's body, head, shoulders, waist, whatever which might turn out to be handier. His hands feel as if they're burning when he gets hold of the skin on her back.

* * *

Justin's parents break into her apartment. They want to talk to Justin about May, sex and congratulate him for passing the test. Alex is behind them trying to persuade them not to go in there. Justin and May freeze in her bedroom. She's still wearing the white hot dress and he's got this huge arousal. They wonder what can be done. May suggests they hide in the wardrobe.

They do. They're so close to one another, in the darkness, that he can touch her skin all along her shoulders and back. His arousal is worse than ever. Their parents come in and they don't see them. They go away. Alex is bewildered but is happy about it.

May feels so wet right now. Justin is a bit too pushy: he silently kisses her neck, shoulders, ears, cheeks, etc. She fears he'll want to shag her right there and then. She'd love to, but her guardian will be mad at them. _Again_. Justin's rational control has suffered a colossal breakdown and he's unable to stop himself: his hands slip beneath her dress. She moans slightly, knowing this will only encourage him to carry on a bit further.

"I've missed you so much…" Justin whispers.

"Justin, you know we can't do this. Besides, I need to talk to you." May whispers back, as she comes out of the wardrobe and he follows her.

"Let me enjoy your touch first. I…" Justin says as he makes her turn around and then he caresses her tits, waist and thighs.

"Justin, please, stop it..."

"I've been waiting almost two weeks to see you again. I can't… stop."

May decides to tell him the news anyways, although he's focused on touching her.

"I've run a magic pregnancy test." She whispers seriously. Justin freezes immediately. "I believe it's too early to be 100% sure, but it's…" Justin slides his right hand onto her belly delicately, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "… negative. I'll run a pregnancy test from the chemist if I don't have the period on time. Then, we'll see." May places her right hand on his on her belly.

"I'd love to see you pregnant." He answers back seriously, decisively. "I love you, May. Besides, then… there would be no point in waiting until you're 18 to make love to you."

Having said this, May blushes a lot.

"This is not the only thing I have to talk to you about…" She bites her lip.

"What else?"

"These days you've been away, some nasty things have happened around here."

Justin begins to worry seriously.

"What is it?"

May turns around to face him.

"Juliet was found dead last Monday morning. She was brutally beaten up and beheaded."

"What?!"

"And… I think we know who did it."

"We do?"

"Puck. He…" May whispers hesitatingly. "He came here the previous night and he kissed me… so that the deal would be complete, but it was no use. He noticed it immediately. He became furious and… he demanded an explanation. I just told him there was a new deal which invalidated all previous deals and that I was bound by it already... He drew his own conclusions and blamed 'the vampire' for it."

"Oh my God!"

"He said he wouldn't come around anymore, since I was taken already. He also said he'd look for another girl to be his wife. That was certainly reassuring, but when I woke up the next day and I heard the news I was completely taken aback. I didn't expect _that_ to happen. I…" She feels like crying. Justin notices it and hugs her tenderly. "I feel so guilty. I could've said something else, I could've…"

"Stop it, May. You're not to blame for this. There's nothing you could've told him to avoid this. Juliet knew who she was dealing with. And if she didn't, it's her own fault. These immortal elves are too dangerous."

"I'm sorry, though. I know she had meant to harm us, but still I feel sorry."

"That's because you're a good girl." Justin says as he kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. It's all over now. We'll be fine… We'll be fine now… Puck is gone for good. Juliet rests in peace now. Your guardian is _very_ pleased with me. And… my sex-obsessed parents will soon forget about this stuff. I hope so, at least." They both smile a bit. "By the way, does Alex know about what happened after the ball with us and Juliet?"

"God forbid! No." May exclaims. "It's already enough that she knows about the night before the tournament and the first time we kissed. What would your parents say?"

"They'd kill me… _twice_. Hasn't she asked what all this survival test is all about?"

"Yes, but that can be answered easily. I just told her it's 'cos my guardian wanted it so."

"Do my parents have the same version of events?"

"Yes, my dear." She smiles tenderly. "Well, my guardian told them about it, but he told me he had only said what was _strictly_ necessary, no concrete… details about us."

"Good." He smirks.

"I'm curious now." She looks devilishly at him now.

"About what?" He smiles.

"About what and how your parents will deal with you the next time they get you. I guess it'll be the most embarrassing moment ever." She smirks.

"I may satisfy your curiosity. Would you like to be by my side when this happens?" He says faking a threat.

"_Well_, I…"

But her sentence is cut when Justin's parents and Alex appear out of nowhere.

"I told you I heard their voices! Look here they are!" His father says. "It's _high time _you told us what's going on between you two… I just _can't _wait!" He says excited like a little kid. His wife giggles.

"Your wish has suddenly been granted to you, m'lady." Justin whispers to her lovingly.

* * *

Once his parents have talked to both of them about all their worries and thoughts, they leave them alone. They just accompany them on their way out, but Justin wants to stay a bit longer with May. Alex sticks around and does not seem to get it, as if she wants to be thanked about her _great_ idea.

"_Bye bye_, Alex." Justin tells her with irony and a huge smirk on his face. May giggles and shakes her head a bit.

"What? How? Errr…" Alex says puzzled and gets the door slammed on her face by him. "Justin! You'll hear me out about this! I swear!"

"Go away, for Christ sake!" He yells back at her and turns to May.

_How long am I supposed to wait to be eventually alone with May?! I can't take it anymore!_

Then, he comes closer to her with naughty intentions on his mind. She immediately knows. She lifts an eyebrow to him while he extends his hands and arms to her very slowly. Then, she slowly lifts her forefinger playfully to his nose, touches it and whispers:

"You're it."

He freezes. She smiles and starts to run as fast as she can towards her room. He hurries to reach her. Her white hot dress floats around and behind her as she runs. Her hair does so too. He loves it. They run through the staircase and all corridors and he's not able to get her until she's already reached her door. She opens it and escapes from his grip. She lets him enter. He does and slams the door with amusement. She rushes to her bedroom door, but he gets hold of her and makes her turn around and pushes her to it. They kiss as if there was no tomorrow.

"You're it." He whispers back to her after a while. He grabs the doorknob and pushes the door open slowly.

"You know, we shouldn't be doing this…" She whispers.

He just shuts up, smiles tenderly and his only answer is to surprise her by holding her in his arms as if they had just married, crosses the threshold and carries her to bed. She lets him do it, but she's determined to stop it before her guardian discovers then and gets real angry again. She knows what she has to do.

_Gosh, I wish we could do it. I've missed him so much. I want him so badly right now… But I must stop him._

As he lays her on her bed, she hopes he will not be mad at her and he will forgive her somehow. She puts her hands on his chest slowly and tenderly as he lies down beside her and they hug each other. She sighs. He kisses her and rolls on top of her.

Then, she uses the powers she had inherited from her father Morpheus and induces Justin to sleep. His arms lose their strength and now they hug her quite lightly. His lips stop kissing her and his head now rests right beside hers. He's fast asleep and dreams.

May focuses and controls his dream…

* * *

***Chapter 12 Preview: We get carried away to a dream! Yaaaay! :) No need to be a detective to guess what they're gonna do... Why the preview then? I'm just a chatterbox, you know... Can't help it.**

**XOXO,**

**Denim Jean**


	12. Chapter 12: Dream

Summary: Justin meets a stunning new girl in WizTech, but she's not a wizard. What the hell is she doing here? The challenge: discover what she is. Will he get to know the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own WWP, the songs I mention, the Troy movie or the part of the plot of The Sandman. Now I have to add Shakespeare's Puck to this list as well.

* * *

**Previously:**

As he lays her on her bed, she hopes he will not be mad at her and he will forgive her somehow. She puts her hands on his chest slowly and tenderly as he lies down beside her and they hug each other. She sighs. He kisses her and rolls on top of her.

Then, she uses the powers she had inherited from her father Morpheus and induces Justin to sleep. His arms lose their strength and now they hug her quite lightly. His lips stop kissing her and his head now rests right beside hers. He's fast asleep and dreams.

May focuses and controls his dream…

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dream**

Justin feels a bit numb but fine. He's standing in May's bedroom and he sees May right in front of him.

"Justin…" May says with an ethereal voice. "Justin, can you hear me? Let me guide you. This is a dream."

"A dream?" Justin asks confused. "But I was about to make love to you. Here. In bed. How did you…?"

"This is a dream induced by me, Justin. Remember I'm Morpheus' daughter?" She answers calmly.

"Hm…" He gets serious.

"We shouldn't do it, Justin. You know that. Now that things are more or less arranged and everybody's happy, I don't want us to screw it all up."

"I'm not happy now." He says hurt.

"What would my guardian do if we did it? Think of it. We can wait." She tries to convince him.

"I don't want to wait." He says as he pulls her to him by her waist. Her hair is suddenly floating as if they were underwater.

"I know. That's why I brought you here." She smiles at him as her eyes glow strangely.

Out of the blue, the scenario changes completely. They are now at an imaginary gazebo in a huge and beautiful garden at nighttime. There is a round bed in the gazebo with white sheets, pillows and decoration. Justin can smell sea salt and listen to distant sweet waves. There is a huge full moon which enables them to see clearly.

"This is wonderful!" He whispers to her amazed.

"This is not _real_." She adds.

"So what?"

"Don't you get it?" She smiles at him. "Now we _can_ do it. It won't be made _physically_; therefore, my guardian cannot complain about it either, so…"

Too late to keep on talking: Justin has already carried her to the round bed in the gazebo and he's already taking off his boots. May is smiling tenderly at him. He sees her and smiles too. Then, she takes her earrings off and undoes her hairdo slowly and playfully. He's completely taken aback at her beauty. Then, her face is suddenly serious.

"I hope you're not mad at me…" She whispers.

"Mad at you? God, no! Why should I?" He asks her bewildered.

"'Cos it won't be _real_… Well, it _is_ real, 'cos we'll be able to remember it, but it's not as it… _should_ be. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"I don't care right now. I just care that you're mine now…" He says as he leans on her, gets hold of her nape and kisses her smoothly as they lie comfortably.

Then, he stops kissing her and unbuttons the only button of her dress, right at the base of the neck, which allows the neckline to fall to either sides of her tits and the whole dress to fall. She helps him to take his shirt off and, then, he leans on her tits and caresses them, licks them, makes her nipples become hard. She moans almost inaudibly and sighs.

Out of the blue, she puts herself on top of him and smiles as he lets her do it and her hair falls down on either sides of her face onto his chest. As she does so, her dress has fallen down to her hips. This is one of the most beautiful sights Justin has ever beheld. She begins to caress his face, jawline, neck, chest and arms with the tip of her forefinger. As she does so, she bites her lip with a bit of lust. Justin's skin reveals goose bumps everywhere she has touched.

_Good heavens! Why can't I enjoy _this_ every fucking single day of my entire life?_

May smiles devilishly.

"_Ooh_, I heard you, Justin…" She sings.

"What?"

"Your thoughts, honey. I can hear all your thoughts, 'cos this is a dream induced by me and, therefore, I'm inside your head."

"Oh my… God."

"I can do anything your unconscious wishes for. Anything."

"I can't have you granting every single whim of mine. No, I don't want that. Not now or ever. I just want us to do it… as it's meant to be. I want it to be normal." He tells her with some sadness and a lot of determination.

"Fine. That's what you want. It's fine with me." She smiles at him tenderly. "I'm glad to comply."

She kisses him gently. They get stark naked and hug and caress each other with delight. The breeze is mild, the moon rays are great. They feel in heaven. Then, he takes over the dominating role and sits on top of her, making her lie down.

"Should I take out my wand and continue were we left off before the tournament?"

"Like in the movie?" She giggles. "No need to."

He cannot wait any longer and wants to take her already, so he does. She moans and moves her hips along with his.

Out of the blue, the headmaster wants to break into May's dream control. She stops moving, her eyes light and her lips are slightly parted – as if she's trying to concentrate harder. Then, she gasps and spreads her arms to her sides, emanating a light wave all around her which spreads over the surrounding area as she breathes out.

"What is it?" Justin whispers.

"My guardian knows we're here."

"What?!" He exclaims.

"He's trying to break into your dream. I'm creating a tougher protection barrier." She says seriously.

"Stop it, May. I get it. We should stop. We should wait, as he commands." He says calmer.

"Well," Her face becomes stern and she frowns. She's real angry. "I don't want any more commands! I'm sick of it. What we want is not wrong. I'm fed up with trying to convince myself that making love to you shouldn't be done. I'm sick of stopping you when I feel I want to carry on. Enough!" She yells.

"I know how you feel. I sometimes want it as badly as you. A few minutes ago, for example."

"I want him to stop. Now."

"May…"

"You passed the test already! What else does he want from us?!"

Justin slowly and painfully takes his manhood out of her, just enough to enter her and shag her hotly again. She moans louder and loses control over the protection barrier.

"I'm sorry, May. I love you."

Her guardian takes control of Justin's dream and finally wakes him up. May wakes up too. They're still on May's bed, dressed, and Justin is lying on top of her, hugging her. He lifts his body and stares at May in silence.

"You did it on purpose, you manipulative bastard." May whispers to Justin. She doesn't know whether to feel angry ('cos he's manipulated her) or pleased ('cos he's shagged her delightfully and she has enjoyed it).

The headmaster is right by their side.

"You can always find a way, can't you, May?" He says playfully. "That was a nice trick. You don't cheat, but you get want you want, right?"

"You always get what you want, too." She answers with too much sarcasm in her voice. Then, she sighs calmly. "Now what?"

"Nothing, I guess." He says with some relief and resignation. "I just need to understand you better, don't I?" He smiles at both of them. "Oh, God! I forgot how wild I used to be at your age, but anyway… I give in. No lies, no kidding. As long as you take care of each other and don't mess up too much (i.e., no babies yet, please), it's fine with me." He becomes serious but gentle in his tone. "I've been thinking lately. Maybe that's what your father would've told you. He would've definitely been proud of both of you… Well, I think I should get going. Have a nice… _day_, I guess."

He leaves giggling a bit. Justin and May carry on where they had left it off with a proud smile on both their faces.

* * *

**THE END**

**So, did you like it? I definitely enjoyed writing it, although I'm not a great fan of story endings. Actually, I find that starting and developing a story is easier (and far more thrilling) than finishing it.**

**I adore the note and the rose scene, but my favorite is the night before the tournament. What's yours? The ball maybe?**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Love,**

**Denim Jean**

* * *

**PS: Don't forget to read my other half-way-published story: ****_Two Princes_**** (in Galactik Football). Hope you enjoy it too!**


End file.
